Helios Daycare
by Saku Kinoshita
Summary: Black Haze fanfic. School was a place where kids go to be educated and learn things they never knew. So why was it that young five year old Rood Chrishi sent to a daycare for kids to learn magic and awaken as magicians when he was already one! Now taking his first step into school, what sort of adventures awaits Rood behind those gates. Kindergarten AU
1. Chapter 1: First Day of School

**Yo!**

 **Saku Kinoshita, here.**

 **I'm guessing not many people expected an update today. Did they?**

 **Well, today's my birthday so I decided to upload a new story.**

 **Not sure if I should make it a oneshot or a regular series.**

 **Oh, well. Hope you all enjoy this new series.**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Day of School  


He didn't understand why he was there, but more importantly why did his master do this to him in the first place.

"Starting today, we'll be having a new student with us." Orphell informed his students. "Due to his chronic illness, this is his first time attending in school. I expect you all to get along. And just because he's new that does not mean you can pick on him."

Next to the dark skinned professor is a pale blond haired child with blue eyes.

Orphell continues on with the introduction of his new student.

"His name is Rood Chrishi. Chrishi, do you have anything you would like to say to the class."

"Nice to meet you..." Rood quietly greeted his new classmates averting his eyes from their curious gazes.

It was extremely uncomfortable for Rood being put on the spot like that.

"Alright, now that that's settled. Chrishi, you may take a seat in the back next to Lidusis Dien Artian." Orphell directs Rood to the table with a gray haired kid.

Rood complies and walks over to his new seat.

He takes a seat next to Lidusis beginning his first of school.

So far things weren't bad. The classes were relatively easy and simple for him since he usually spent his free time reading advanced, complicated , there wasn't anything Rood didn't know in class. Which brought he question: Why the heck was he even there?

Time eventually flew and break time came by.

Thinking it would be impolite to not to introduce himself to his neighbor, Rood greeted his gray haired neighbor. "Hello."

"..."

However he received no reply from Lidusis.

"You know it's polite to answer back."

"..."

Still no reply.

Now this irritated Rood.

He didn't like being given unwanted attention, but that didn't mean he liked being ignored either.

"Hey Lidusis—"

Before Rood could finish, Lidusis bolts out of the classroom.

Not appreciating being ditched like that after receiving the silent treatment, Rood proceeds to chase after Lidusis, but he is stopped when his classmates gather all around his table.

His classmates start bombarding with a whole bunch of questions.

"So this is your first time in school!"

"Where are you from?"

"You want to play outside with us!"

"What kind of illness do you have?"

"Hey, that's rude!"

"You want to hang out!"

 _What's going on?_ Rood knew being a new student would gather attention but not this much. _This is all Master's fault._

A few days ago, Rood was minding his own business reading an advanced book on magical circles until the Master of Opion barged in unannounced.

"Hey Rood, guess what! I have good news for you!"

"What is it?" Rood decides to humor him for the moment so that he can leave him alone when he's done.

"You're going to school!"

At the Master of Opion's announcement, Rood unconsciously drops his book.

"You got admitted into Helios Daycare! You're starting school in a few days so get ready!"

Scared that Rood might regain his senses again and pick up his book and throw it at him in the face, the Master of Opion rushes out the door leaving a stunned Rood.

 _And what was with that chronicle illness thing!_

 _"Since it's been some time since the school year started, I sort of told them that you're a chronically ill child. After all, I couldn't tell them that you never had the need to enter a school. So you'll be playing the role of the handsome, ill genius! Sounds like fun, huh!"_

 _Fun, my foot! I'll kill him when I get back to Opion after school._ Rood wasn't going to forgive his master for throwing him in school without his permission.

"Now, now. Can't you all see that you're scaring the new kid!" A dark blue haired boy comes in ending the series of questions.

"No fair, Dio!"

"Yeah, don't hog him all to yourself!"

"You stingy scrounge!"

"We were here first!"

Dio grabs Rood by his wrist pulling him out of the classroom.

"My name is Dio Varus! Nice to meet you, Mr. Superstar!" Dio introduced himself as he walked with Rood. "You know you're really amazing! This is your first day of school, and you weren't nervous at all! Usually on the first day of school, most kids don't want to be separated from their parents. Some even cried and begged their parents to stay. There was even one kid that wet himself!"

"You're pretty amazing too."

"Really! You must have a good sense of judgement!" Dio smugly said as he cups his chin with his hand.

"To wet yourself on your first day of school and still stay, you are really amazing." Rood seriously told Dio.

"Yeah, I— Wait, who said I wet myself!"

Rood paid no heed to Dio as his mind had other things on it.

 _Where did Lidusis go?_

"I never wet myself! It was only juice... I mean it was someone else! I heard someone bumped into him and spilled his juice on him!"

 _And why did everyone start talking to me after Lidusis left?_

"It wasn't me! You hear Rood!" Dio defended. "I—"

"Hey, you with the dark blue hair..."

Both Rood and Dio turn around to see a blond haired student. By his side were two other students: one with long pink hair and another with long brown hair tied up in ponytail and dark tanned skin.

"Y... Yeah..."

"You're from Professor Orphell's class. How's the Monster?" The blond asked Dio.

"The same as usual..."

"I see... Who's that?" The blond notices an unfamiliar face. "I've never seen his face before."

"He's nothing special. He's just new. That's all! This is his first day."

"Then let me give you friendly piece of advice, new kid." The blond walks over to Rood until he's facing him face to face. "Here, if you want to live a normal school life, then you better not step out your bounds."

Rood just blankly stares at the haughty blond.

"Cat got your tongue? I guess it can't be help if..."

 ***STOMP***

"Gyyyyyyaaaa!" The blond screams in pain as he felt his foot being crushed by a large rock. "My foot!"

However, it wasn't a rock but Rood's foot.

"Chevel!" The pink haired student rushes over to Chevel's side just like the dark skinned boy next him.

Dio on the other hand was completely flabbergasted by Rood's audacious action.

"Rood!"

Dio rushes over Rood's side.

"What do you think you're doing to an upperclassman! Do you realize whose foot you just stepped on was!" Dio loudly whispers to Rood.

"No, should I?"

"Of course, you should! That's Chevel Phon Hadelio, a Hereis! Unlike us, Iduns, the Hereis are really strong! Not even a class of Iduns could take down a single Hereis!"

 _Aren't they still rookies who haven't awakened?_ Rood didn't see what the big deal was.

"And among the Hereis, you should be careful of Chevel Phon Hadelio. He comes from a long line of super strong magicians so he gets special treatment even in a place as strict as Helios. Anyway, maybe if you apologize, he'll forgive you. If you don't... How should I say this... He's kind of..."

"Messed up?" Unlike Dio, Rood had no problem in voicing out his opinion.

For his new friend's sake, Dio covers Rood's mouth silencing him.

"You Idun brat... Do you have a death wish?" Chevel grabs Rood's head not pleased with Rood's cheekiness glaring down at the new student.

"No thanks. I like living. Can you stop bothering us already?" Rood nonchalantly answered unaffected by Chevel's threat. "And can you remove your hand too? It's uncomfortable."

Rood's unfazed attitude only irritated Chevel even more. He couldn't stand to see an Idun not giving him

"What are you doing!"

Passing by, a professor arrives at the scene.

"Tch. It's Professor Kan." Chevel clicked his tongue. "Consider yourself lucky, Idun brat."

Chevel and his two companions start leaving as Professor Kan rushes over to Rood and Dio's side.

* * *

Thinking it was best to keep their conversation away from the ears of the public, Dio took Rood to a random storage room.

"Rood, Rood, you poor thing. It seems that you don't know the truth of social hierarchy."

Rood didn't see what the big deal was. All he did was step (more like stomp) on some Hereis's foot. Besides, the guy was really irritating.

"Listen, here at Helios, all the students start off as Iduns like us. And when the annual promotion test comes, those who pass move up to the next class, Klad. Same thing for the Klads who want to move up to Hereis."

Rood didn't really see the point of this. He already knew about this when he learned looked over the school's handbook. But lets Dio speak either way.

"Meaning, here the Hereis are the elite. And if we get on the wrong side with a Hereis especially that Chevel Phon Hadelio, it'll be the end of your school life."

 _It's only kindergarten..._ Rood internally deadpanned. What was with this school?

"There was already one kid who was made into an example, and after that no one dared to defy the Hereis. So Rood, for the sake of your precious school life, don't go pulling off stunts like just now!"

Rood sweat drops at Dio's over exaggerated tale.

"You better pro..." Dio stops midway of his sentence as his face froze.

It seems that they weren't alone when a familiar looking individual rose up from behind some old boxes like he had just woken up from a nap.

Rood recognized the child as his classmate and seatmate, Lidusis Dien Artian.

 _So this was where he was..._

Rood wondered where the young gray haired child went. Since he suddenly left all of a sudden, Rood never got the proper chance to talk to him.

"Hey Lid—" Before Rood could finish, Dio clamps his hand over Rood's mouth preventing him from doing something that would only spell trouble for him.

Rood struggles to break free from Dio so that he could speak with Lidusis. Despite his appearance, Dio was more tougher than Rood thought as the dark blue haired Idun wouldn't let go.

* * *

After break, Rood made several attempts to speak with Lidusis all of which were interrupted by Dio. He didn't get why Dio was going out of his way as to not even let him say hi to Lidusis. This continued on all the way to the end of class without Rood even as much as being able to get one word out of Lidusis.

 _"Listen Rood, I'll be back shortly so don't go doing anything stupid while I'm gone." were the last words Dio told him before the latter went back to class to retrieve something. But not before Rood gave him a hurtful remark._

 _"I don't want to hear that from you, Mr. Crybaby Wetter."_

 _"I didn't wet myself?! Juice just fell on me?!"_

Once Dio left, Dio patiently waited for his dark blue haired classmate by the playground sitting on a large stone as he read a book he recently borrowed from the local library: _999 Methods to Punishing Your Irresponsible Father._

He was sure to make him pay for sending him to school without his permission.

 _I'll throw a stray cat in his room when I get back._ Rood darkly thought to himself.

As Rood was in the middle of his thoughts of finding a suitable punishment for his guardian, he overhears something.

 _"Monster!"_

 _"It's the Monster!"_

 _"Monster!"_

Looking up from his book, Rood shifts his gaze to the playground where he sees that annoying blond from before and his two companions. Chevel was it? It looked like there was another person over there.

Catching sight of a familiar looking lop of gray hair, Rood instantly recognized the last kid.

It was...

Meanwhile, on the other side, Chevel was doing his usual routine of bullying Lidusis. His two companions, Anna and Manon, stood by his side while Chevel continued on with his daily antics.

"Still the same usual. I guess a Monster will always be a Monster."

"..."

Unable to say anything in retaliation, Lidusis gazes down upon the ground.

"Know your place, you Monster."

 _"Excuse me..."_ A small voice said but went unheard.

"And don't forget your sin. Your dirty existence."

Chevel looks down on Lidusis who could only accept Chevel's words.

 _"Could you move..."_

"Yeah, that's more like." Chevel haughtily smirks.

 _"Excuse me..."_

"Now that's how brats like you should be—" As Chevel was talking, someone roughly kicked him in the back causing him fall flat on his face like an idiot. This stunned not just Lidusis but Anna and Manon as well.

"Chevel!" Anna rushes over to Chevel's side along with Manon who was still in a bit of a daze at what had just happened.

Just as Chevel was about to get up, a foot crushes down on his back as he lets out a sound of pain.

"There you are Lidusis." Rood walks over to Lidusis as he casually steps on Chevel as if he was a doormat. "I was wondering how come..."

"Gya?! Rood?!" Dio who had just returned from class make a bee line towards Rood and drags him away from Lidusis.

"Oh Dio."

Rood was glad to see that Dio had finished up his business and came back. Rood was bored waiting for him.

"Now's not the time for that! Do you realize who you were just stepping on?!"

Wondering what Dio meant, Rood looks down to where he was at to see Chevel lying on the ground with footprints all over his back.

"You sure got some nerve..." Chevel seethed in anger.

Never had he felt so humiliated like this before in his entire life. To be trampled by some kid, Chevel already didn't like him.

"Oh, you were there?" Rood had not noticed that Chevel was under him when he was talking to Lidusis. That would explain why the ground was so lumpy.

"You brat, do you realize who I am?"

"Of course, you're Chevel... Chevel... Chevel Phon..." Rood tries to remember the rest of Chevel's name. "What was it again?"

Rood's ignorance had only added more fuel to the fire as Chevel was not pleased to be trampled by some kid who didn't even know his name.

"You Idun brat, I'll crush you."

Rood didn't really care what Chevel said to him, but it did annoy him that Chevel got in his way when he was trying to talk to Lidusis. Rood wanted at the very least hold a decent conversation with his neighbor before the end of the day. Above, it irritated him how Lidusis always ignored him.

Thinking about it for a second, this scene might actually be a good thing. If his master found out about his current situation, he'll immediately pull him out of the school. He is always going on about if Rood was being bullied by someone. This was the perfect chance to get out of this place.

"I'll teach you your place." Chevel tightly grips on his mana stone necklace preparing for to cast a spell.

Rood could see that Chevel had some skill seeing the mana gathering around Chevel's mana stone.

"Chevel Phon Hadelio!" Professor Orphell calls out Chevel's name. "Your father is here to pick you up."

"Tch."

Talk about lousy timing.

"It seems that you've got the devil's luck." Chevel stops his attack. "Don't think this will last. Once your luck runs out, you're in for it."

Not wanting to worry his father, Chevel heads off to the school gates where his father is waiting for him.

"You better not forget this!" Chevel gives Rood one last message before departing.

"Too late I already did." Rood mockingly remarked causing Chevel to face fault.

Even Lidusis and Dio were surprised by Rood's remark.

* * *

Having returned back to Opion, Rood enters his master's office with Ms. Ren who came to pick him up from the kindergarten.

"Oh, Rood. How was your first day of school?" Kielnode Chrishi, Rood's guardian, cheerfully asked his son while cowering behind his chair.

He knew very well the consequences his actions would lead him to. Although much smaller and younger, Rood was very frightening when angered. He knew this far better than anyone else.

And today was no exception.

No doubt in his mind, Rood was going to skin him alive for what he did.

"Nothing much, just stepped and kicked an upperclassman. And somehow, I think I made a friend." At least that's what Dio told Rood.

"What?!" The sandy blond haired man screamed out in surprise. "Th... That's wonderful!"

The childish man hugs Rood while crying tears of joy.

"To think, you could make a friend on your first day of school..."

Apparently, he found the news of Rood making a friend to be more important than Rood kicking an upperclassman.

"I'm so glad I sent you there."

"Is that so... I'm not sure if I share the same sentiment."

A cold shiver is sent through Kielnode's spine.

That tone. He knew that tone. It was the tone Rood used when he looked fine but on the inside he was searing mad.

"To think you'd actually do something like that..." Rood gently smiled at his guardian/ master, but underneath that gentle facade was a demon.

That day a mysterious scream echoed throughout the hallways of Opion, but no one knew whose scream that was.

That was exception for a select few.

* * *

At the Artian Estate, Duchess Dayner Artian, mother of Lidusis, was staring out at a window reminiscing the time she came to pick up her son from the daycare.

Because of her position as a duchess, Duchess Dayner hardly had any time for her children as she spent most of her time on business affairs. But when she came to pick up her son, she couldn't believe her eyes. The sight had left her stunned too speechless to say anything.

Her son... was smiling... and for the first time in ages.

Just remembering it brought a smile on her face.

 _It's been a while since I've seen him like that._


	2. Chapter 2: Hang Out

**Saku Kinoshita here.**

 **Yeah so, seeing all the nice reviews I decided to continue the fanfic although it'll only be a monthly release since I'll be busy with** ** _Unknown Entity_** **in the mean time.**

 **So look forward to some future releases.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hang Out  


It had been a few days since Rood enrolled into kindergarten. Despite his numerous requests (more like threats) to his caretaker, Rood still hasn't been able to get out of the school. On the bright side, ever since Rood started hanging around Lidusis, no one except for Dio has bothered him or gave him any unnecessary attention like they did on his first day at the school. His only issue was that Dio has been constantly telling him to switch seats and stop hanging around Lidusis for his own safety. Rood didn't really get what Dio was getting so worked up about so he just continued staying by the gray haired Idun's side like usual while ignoring his dark blue haired friend's protests.

Dio had warned Rood on multiple occasions that he should stay away from Lidusis for his own safety so that he doesn't end up picking a fight with the Hereis. In all honesty, Rood was actually hoping that would be the case that way he'd find an excuse to get out of the school, but not before giving Chevel a piece of his mind.

"Until next time, make sure to stay away from strangers and be careful of kidnappers." At the sound of the bell, Orphell dismisses his students signalling the start of their exciting two day weekend.

Several students cheer in delight now free from the iron chains of their prison. Rood didn't seem surprised seeing Dio as one of the students cheering like an idiot.

"Finally, school's over! I never thought it'd end!" Dio gleefully exclaimed.

"It's only a two day weekend. It happens every week." Rood deadpanned.

"Rood, Rood, Rood, my friend..." Repeating his friend's name, Dio shakes his head in disapproval with his hand on Rood's shoulder. "Since this is your first week of school, you have yet to realize the beauty of weekends in a long week of work and boring classes. Listen, in weekends, you get to play around as much as you like!"

"We already do that at breaks and at home."

"Unlike weekdays, you don't have to go to school and study those boring lessons!" Dio won't let Rood's words shaken him up.

"Even if you don't like it, you still have to learn if you want to continue your education and get a job."

"And you get to sleep and play all day as much as you want!"

"You do that school too."

Technically, Rood is correct. During lessons, Dio would always fall fast asleep after a few words from the professor and would only wake up during breaks or lunch time.

Hearing all of Rood's flawless counterarguments, Dio falls into despair on the ground.

"Hehe..." Dio lightly chuckled.

This worried Rood as he thought Dio had lost it.

"There's still one thing that makes weekends so special!" Dio proudly declared. "Home visits!"

Rood stares at Dio with a dead look in his heads.

"Weekends are the perfect time to go over to each other's house and deepen our friendship!"

"Oh, so you're going to intrude on someone's house and mooch off them? Good luck with that."

"How mean, Rood! I'd never do that!"

"Speaking of which, do you want to come over my house, Lidusis?" Rood asked Lidusis.

"Wait, how come Lord Artian gets to go, but I don't?!"

This is so unfair. This was practically favoritism... No wait, discrimination.

* * *

Having arrived at the kindergarten where her child was, Duchess Dayner Artian walks through the gates ready to pick up her son.

"Excuse me, I'm here for my son." Duchess Dayner approaches her son's professor.

"If you're looking for your son, he's no longer here. He went to play at one of his classmates' house."

"!" Did she hear him correctly? Her meek, withdrawn son went to someone else's house? This had never happened before.

"Based on your reaction, it seems that you weren't informed of this. Very well, I will give a call the house to return your son." Orphell starts to head back to phone Rood's house until Duchess Dayner stops him.

"That won't be necessary. But I would like the house's address so that I may pick up my child when he calls."

To think her son would go to another friend's house.

Whoever that child Lidusis was with, she was just grateful to him.

* * *

After being picked up, Rood brought Lidusis... and Dio reluctantly to Opion's Headquarters as they were being escorted by a beautiful red orange haired woman. Passing by the magicians of Opion, she leads Rood and his two friends to the Master's office.

"Whoa, you've such a pretty mom, Rood!" Dio whispered to Rood.

"She's not my mother."

"Then your sister?"

"No, she's my guardian's secretary."

"We're here." Directs them to the Master's office, Ren opens the door. "Master, I've brought Rood back."

"Really, that's great!" Master was so happy to hear that Rood came back safe and sound. Sometimes, he worries that his precious son would get kidnapped by some weirdo. With someone as cute as Rood, there's bound to be stalkers and kidnappers around him.

"And he brought company this time."

The sandy blond man instinctively hides behind his chair using a clipboard as a shield.

"It's not another stray cat this time."

The memory of that rapid stray cat Rood set in his room as payback for sending him to school traumatized the older man. Still, hearing that Rood brought something with him didn't ease his worries.

"Nor is it a tiger, coyote, gorilla, bear, alligator, or a tank of piranhas.

"What about a boar?" He still wasn't fully convinced yet.

"They're both human." Ren clarified.

At this, Master's eyes pop out of his eye-sockets.

"H... Humans?!" Master joyfully cried in his handkerchief. "To think, the day would come where Rood would invite friends over. I never thought I'd live to see this day."

"Don't worry because you won't live much longer after this..." Rood smiles at his guardian while cracking his knuckles.

He knew what that smile meant. Rood uses that smile when he's pissed and is about to beat him up.

"Let's not get hasty, Rood. You have guests, right?"

He didn't want to die an early death and not by the hands of a five year old year either.

"Rood, I understand how you feel at the moment." Ren interjected. "But you do have friends over. You can do that afterwards. Right now, you can go play with your friends."

Hearing Ren's sensible reasoning, Rood complies with Ren's request and stops himself from half killing his guardian. "Alright..."

Rood heads back to Lidusis and Dio.

"I'm going to go now." Rood leaves taking Lidusis and Dio with him to an unoccupied room they could use to play in.

Once Rood is out of eye's sight, the sandy haired blond lets out a breath of relief. He thought he was goner there.

"I thought he was going to kill me..."

"But he will later." His secretary noted while checking some documents.

He wished she hadn't said that.

"Still, this is the first time Rood has brought over friends. It was a good idea to send him to school after all..." Tears of joy well up in the Opion headmaster's eyes.

"At the cost of your life though..." Ren deadpanned once more.

Oh, that's right... Rood's still mad him for sending him to school. He almost forgot.

"Never mind that, don't forgot you have an appointment scheduled today." Ren reminded her superior. "It's a big client so be on your best behavior."

* * *

Having brought his two friends over, Rood wonders should he do next. He's done his part so what else should he do.

"Wow, Rood. Your place is really big! I can't believe you live here!" Dio exclaimed.

"No, I don't live here. This is just where Master works. I wait for him here until he finishes his work."

"Work?" Dio didn't get why Rood called his father 'Master' but didn't put much thought into it. Come to think of it, he heard some people he passed by in the hallway talking about going on jobs. He even heard one of them mention this place's name. Wait, wasn't that place a well known organization renowned for a famous magician. And didn't Rood say that Ren was his father's secretary. "Does that mean that this is Opion?"

Rood nods his head confirming Dio's question.

"Whoa! Your old man is the chairman of Opion!" Dio just learned something intriguing about Rood. "Then does that mean you've seen the Black Magician?!"

"B-Black Magician..." Rood repeated that name. Why did his friend have to mention that name?

"Yeah! He's a super famous 1st ranked magician! Everyone in school knows about him. And not only is he super strong but he's one of the youngest magicians ever. Rumors have it he's around our age."

Rood knew about this. He knew about the Black Magician all too well. More than anyone else.

"So have you've seen him before! Since your old man is the chairman of Opion, it's only natural you'd know what the Black Magician looks like both unawakened and awakened."

"Y-Yeah..." Rood couldn't look his friend in the eye.

"Really! Is he the same age as us? What does he look like? Is he as handsome as the rumors say? "

Being bombarded by all these questions, Rood wasn't sure how to answer his dark blue haired friend. Out of all the topics to talk about he had to choose that one.

"Is it true he's a woman?" Dio secretively whispers to his blond friend in a hush-hush manner.

 ***BONG***

After that, Dio decided not to ask any further questions about the Black Magician.

"Rood, you got any books we can use?" Sporting a large bump on his head, Dio asked. A picture book would a good way to deepen his bond with Rood since the latter seemed like the type to be more interested in book than playing tag.

 ***THUMP***

However he did not think Rood would bring out a really huge, hard-covered, 500+ page book. That wasn't a book anymore that was a blunt weapon. Did they made picture books that big? And with that many pages? Surely, Rood didn't grab a dictionary by mistake, did he? Just looking at the gigantic abomination was enough to make Dio feel faint as he could feel all his blood drain from his face just by the sight of the thing. Even Lidusis was dumbfounded by it as well.

"Rood..."

"Yes?"

"This isn't a book shaped block, right?"

"What are you talking about? I brought out a book like you asked."

 _No, no, no, no, no... That can't be a book! It's anything but a book!_ From Dio's perspective, books are supposed to be much more smaller and compact. This was pretty much about the same size as them. _And what kind of kindergartener reads this type of thing! It's practically a monster!_

How was he going to explain this to his friend? But before that...

"Rood..."

"What?"

"Do you read this kind of book?" There is still the possibility that there wasn't any other book available so Rood just happened to grab this. Yes, that's it. That's how it is.

"Pretty much." Rood nonchalantly answered.

There goes that idea.

"I haven't had time to catch up on it so this is the perfect chance to finish it."

And what's more is that he's almost done with it?! No more, he needs to stop him.

"R-Rood, how about we try a book with more pictures instead?" There was no way Dio can possibly read that. It's best to subtly shift the direction of the topic. He needed Rood to change books right away.

Fortunately, this time Rood did bring out a book with pictures and lots of it. Yes, pictures of magic circles.

 _This isn't coming across well..._ First, it was a monster book. And now, an encyclopedia of magic circles.

"I don't mean like that?! I mean like something we can color on or paint! Something more simple and basic."

"Here." Rood holds out notebook.

 _Too basic?!_

He brought a notebook out of all things? Well, he did say something to color on, but he was expecting something like a coloring book.

 _Oh well, let's just make due with this._

Seeing as how he had no choice, Dio compromised with the notebook. At least, it was better than the other two options.

"Alright, let's draw something fun like our future selves!"

5 minutes later~

"Finished!" Dio exclaimed. If he might say, he was proud of his current work.

Rood and Lidusis finished their drawings as well.

"Let's takes turns showing ours." Dio suggested. "I'll go first!"

Dio shows his drawing to the two. Although Dio still held his reservations towards Lidusis, he didn't mind acting all casual with Lidusis right now since they weren't at school.

The drawing was very crude in Rood's opinion. Since it was supposed to be a portrait of their future selves, why was there another person next to Dio's future self? Or rather what was Dio's future self? All Rood could see was a blue eyed man with really long black hair next to a small baby dragon. What's more was that the dragon was the same color as Dio's hair. Don't tell him that's Dio's future self? Just what is he trying to become?

"Who's this?" Leaving the dragon aside, Rood didn't remember seeing someone like that before.

"That's my most important person!"

"Most important person?" Rood never knew Dio had someone like that.

"Yeah, he's the number one person I care for and respect. He's not here right now, but I do want to see him again. More than anything else..."

"Eee... Is that so..." Rood dully responded.

Wait, Dio forgot something. How could he not notice this earlier?

"But that doesn't mean you aren't important to me, Rood!" Dio rubs his cheek on Rood's head while tightly hugging the blond. By saying that he had someone important to him, he unintentionally made Rood feel lonely. What a horrible friend he is for not realizing this sooner! "I still care about you too!"

 ***BONG***

"So what's your picture, Lidusis?" Rood carries on to the next person in line while Dio nurses the poor bump on his head which now had another one on it curtsey of Rood.

Shyly averting his gaze, Lidusis shows his drawing of an older version of himself, Rood, and Dio.

So he wanted to be with them even in the future. How sweet...

Rood didn't mind and found Lidusis's drawing to be really nice although he wasn't exactly planning on staying in school any longer.

Dio too found the drawing to be rather touching although he liked his quiet school life at the same time and for several reasons he can't tell him.

"What's your's, Rood?" Dio was curious what Rood drew. Since his father's the chairman of Opion, he probably wanted to take over his father's position and become the new chairman or maybe become a strong magician like the Black Magician.

Much to his and Lidusis's surprise as well, Dio did not expect to see a picture of someone being tied up and served to a lion like an entree. And for some reason, that someone in the picture looks an awful lot like the Master of Opion. The cartoonish style did lighten up the mood giving it a comical aspect.

"How is it?"

Honestly, in their opinion, this drawing was scary as hell. What kindergartener draws a picture of their own guardian being eaten by an animal?

Joke! This has got to be a joke! Right? This was a joke set up by Rood. Because there's no way he would actually wish for something like this to happen.

"Was it no good?"

This is bad. If they don't say anything soon, they'll end up hurting Rood's feelings.

"Then about this?" It seems that Rood had another back up as he shows them his second drawing. This time it was a tiger and in its mouth was the Master of Opion. The tiger was holding him by his side like a mouse in a cat's mouth.

This wasn't any better than the first one. Actually, this one was more horrifying. The cartoonish style didn't really help either. Just what does he see his guardian as?

Domestic violence? Was Rood being abused or something? Did he hate his guardian? Exactly, what kind of relationship did they have?

One thing, they learned that day was that Rood was scary as heck.

* * *

This was no good. No good at all.

 _"Gyyyaaa!"_

 _"Someone stop him!"_

 _"My nose! My nose! He broke my nose!"_

 _"Someone call the Chairman!"_

Sigh~

What is he going to do? With such an unruly child as that, Lanoste wonders if there was anything he could do to get that foul tempered child under control. Hearing the screams of terror from his magicians was nothing new. It'd be weirder if there wasn't a day where that boy wouldn't tear apart his organization. The only time it was quiet was when the boy went out destroying parts of the city. If it wasn't at his workplace, it'd be somewhere out in the city.

"Just where on earth did I go wrong in raising that child?" Lanoste was sure he raised him to grow up to be a capable gentleman that would greatly benefit the Association. Instead he got one tiny powerhouse bent on destroying everything in his path.

"I'm pretty sure it's because of that attitude that he became like that." Van, Lanoste's most loyal magician and even referred to as Lanoste's Dog, deadpanned. He could remember all the countless times his boss irked the young child so much that he underwent an early rebellious phase.

"Then what makes so sure of that... Loyal dog of our's..."

"Please stop calling me that!" Van gets goosebumps every time Lanoste calls him that.

"Never mind that, we've got a bigger issue at hand right now..."

"Bigger than him running around destroying the place?"

Action speaks louder than words so Lanoste dropped a bunch of sheets of paper on his desk.

"What are these?"

"Complaints from Opion."

Oh... This didn't smell good.

"And more where that came from." This time Lanoste drops a large stack of complaints on his desk.

"Seeing as how things have been going lately between our organizations, both the Master of Opion and I arranged a meeting at Opion to discuss our latest problem."

"He doesn't know about this right...?"

"I'm hoping to keep it that way..." Lanoste absolutely didn't want to let that child know about this. "Which is why I'm having you keep an eye on him while I'm gone. And make sure he doesn't find out at all costs."

Van didn't need him to tell him. He would've done so even if he wasn't asked.

 _"So when's the meeting?"_

"Tomorrow, at Opion." Lanoste answered. "I'm hoping you don't mind babysi..."

Wait a minute, didn't that voice sound awfully different than Van's usual voice?

Even Van was stumped by the extra set of vocal cords. He knew for sure it wasn't his or his superior's voice. For he recognized that voice.

"So it's tomorrow..." The young redheaded child smirked.

Now this was a big miscalculation on their part.

"H... How long have you been here... Shic?" Van didn't notice the root source of their problem entering the room. No wonder it was so quiet outside.

"Ever since you started yammering about Opion..."

This wasn't going well.

"I can't wait to see Blackie again..." Shicmuon grinned at the thought of seeing his prey once more.


	3. Chapter 3: Parent and Child

Chapter 3: Parent and Child  


Trying to get those vicious pictures out of his mind, Dio proposes they do something new.

"Let's play hide and seek!"

Hide and seek?

"No need to speak! I already know what you're going to say!" After being around Rood so much, Dio already figured out the blond's actions. Knowing the blond, he was going to say something like 'That's childish.' or 'Are you an idiot?'

"Dio..."

Here it comes.

"Do you even know the layout of this place?"

"..." Okay, he wasn't expecting that answer. Sweat starts dripping down from Dio's head as he hadn't thought of it that far.

"Won't you get lost of if you run around without knowing where you're going?"

Ah, the logic of Rood's words hurt him more than his casual insults.

Seeing as how his friend was about to burst into tears at any moment, Rood decided not to say anything any more.

After apologizing, Rood agreed to go along with the game. Being the only one with knowledgeable of the place, Rood was the one chosen to be 'it' while Dio and Lidusis hid. And by the off chance he couldn't find either of them, he could just ask his guardian to find them since all he had to do was make an announcement of two lost children to find them.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

Finished counting, Rood looks around the hallway for Lidusis and Dio. Finding Dio won't be a problem although he can't say the same for Lidusis. Even at school, he had a hard time finding him.

He'll start with Dio. Two people will have a better time finding Lidusis than just Rood alone.

Knowing that goofball, he probably couldn't have gone too far since neither him or Lidusis knew the layout that well. He'll start with the rooms nearby.

Going through four rooms, Rood didn't find either one of them. Proceeding on with the fifth room, Rood was going to search the next room until something outside caught his eye. A nest of baby fledglings sitting a top a tree branch. And there was no sign of the mother bird around. She must have gone to find food for her babies Rood imagined. Otherwise, she wouldn't have left her nest. It was about time for Rood to go back to finding Dio and Lidusis until he saw one of the baby fledglings leaning too close to the edge of the nest until...

It fell. It was clear that the fledgling was still a newborn that had yet learn to fly as it remained in the nest.

Without delay, Rood jumps from the window despite being two stories above the ground to catch the young fledgling. Fortunately, Rood managed to safely catch the fledgling while midair. However, because he acted on instincts, he had forgotten to check under him. Normally, that wouldn't have been a problem since Rood was very nimble and could land properly by himself. This scenario was a bit more different, because there happened to have been people passing by.

And as his luck would have it, he ended up landing on top of one of the passing by civilians unaware that he had just used the unfortunate victim as a land pad. Preoccupied with the safety of the baby fledgling, Rood check to see if it was alright. And much to his relief, the fledgling was safe and sound. It would have been bad if he hadn't caught the poor thing.

It wasn't until a bit later that he noticed the two adults near him: a lady with dark gray hair wearing fancy black colored clothes and a brilliant orange haired man in a ponytail.

"... Haha..." Rood wasn't sure what else to do but let out a light laugh from the pressure. "... Nice weather today..."

...

Before things get worse, Rood makes a break for it or attempts to at least until someone grabbed him by the back of his collar. That someone being the person that Rood had just landed on beforehand.

"Hold it."

The man was quite fast. Not many people could catch Rood like that.

"Don't you think you should at least apologize before running off..." The pale cyan haired man said to Rood. Looking at the child's eyes, he could tell the blond child who was slightly uncomfortable with being stared at was not just any regular child.

Rood did not think he would get caught like this. The only thing to do is end this as soon as possible so that he can go back to Lidusis and Dio.

"I sincerely apologize for my misconduct. I did not mean to cause you or your companions any trouble."

Well, this was unexpected. He didn't think he'd hear a straightforward apology like this from such a young child. Normally, it'd be like 'It wasn't my fault.' or 'I didn't do anything wrong.' Usually, kids deny their mistakes even when they are at fault.

"I'll make sure not to commit the same mistake twice." Rood apologizes (acting).

"Y-Yeah..." The cute, teary expression on Rood's face certainly surprised the man.

"Now, Lispen. There's no need to pressure the child. As you can see, he was only saving that small bird." The dark gray haired woman noticed the baby fledgling in Rood's hands.

Lispen too could see the fledgling. So this child did all that to save a bird? He knew children were hard to understand, but this was just beyond the usual antics of a five year old.

"Lispen, you may release the child. Flan, return the chick to its nest. We can't make such a small child climb up a tree now can we."

"Understood, Dayner-nim." The man named Flan kindly collected the fledgling from Rood after Lispen released his grip on Rood's collar. "Now then back to your family you go."

Flan carefully places the fledgling with its siblings.

"Well, then thank you." Rood properly thanks them, and then runs leaving a stunned Lispen who had a hard time comprehending the events that just unfolded before him.

"Hahaha... That kid sure knows how to apologize." Holding back his laughter, Flan says to his partner after returning the fledgling back to his home. "Kukuku... But was it really necessary to do that to such a young child?"

"He jumped up from that height and caught that bird perfectly without harming it. Do you really think he's an ordinary child?" Lispen rebutted.

"Well, if he's here, he's probably one of Opion's members. Lispen-nim was hunting demons at a young age too. A little older though." Flan lightheartedly remarked. "That kid definitely has a bright future ahead of him. While we're at it, why don't we get an apprentice? Although with your temper, I'm not sure if that's possible..."

And there he goes again laughing things off.

Although it didn't have the same effect on Lispen who coldly glared at the clown.

"I'll shut up..." Getting the message, Flan stopped talking.

"What a strong child. And smart too." The female superior commented.

"Right? Why don't we bring him in?"

"Quiet."

Annoyed by his partner's childish whims, Lispen pulls on Flan's ponytail silencing him in place of his ladyship.

"Opion, certainly does hold prospecting contenders. Now shall we move on. Like that child said, today's weather is quite nice."

* * *

Continuing on with his search for Dio and Lidusis, Rood took the opportunity to see if either one of them was outside. So far no sign of them although he did see the stray cat that would come in and out of Opion. Rood would often feed it regularly when he had the time. The cat's behavior was kind of peculiar as it was playing with a bush like it was scratching some curtains. Was there something in that bush?

Curious, Rood peers over the bush to find Dio wearing some tree branches tied to his head by a white headband. He couldn't believe he was using such a cliche camouflage technique.

"..."

Meeting each other face to face, neither side spoke or even uttered a word. Rood had no idea what was going on his friend's head, and Dio didn't think Rood would look for him outside.

And that was how he found Dio.

Next up was Lidusis who was hurdle of his own. With Dio, Rood was able to search twice as much ground. It seems that Lidusis wasn't outside as they couldn't find him anywhere not even behind the bushes. Meaning that Lidusis was inside.

Based on Lidusis's personality, he would probably choose some dark and isolated place where hardly any people go to. With that in mind, Rood searched the places where people hardly go to. It wasn't until he later found Lidusis sleeping in under a stairway that not many people use.

"Really. You sleep in the strangest places, Lidusis." Guiding his friends through the hallway, Rood didn't get why would Lidusis choose to nap over there. If he wanted to, Rood would have asked Ms. Ren to let them use a room to sleep in. "And you..."

Rood draws his attention to Dio who looked at Rood with anticipation waiting to hear what Rood had to say to him.

"You stink at camouflage."

"Rood!" Dio cries at Rood's blunt words.

"I'll ask Ms. Ren to prepare some snacks before you guys go home." Rood tells them.

"What? No way, I want to stay longer! Even Lord Artian agrees!"

Lidusis wasn't sure how to respond after getting dragged in by Dio.

"You're the one who said sprouted nonsense about coming to over to my house and intruded out of nowhere." A fiendish black aura surrounds Rood as he reminded his friend. "So the extra should just stay quiet and be a good boy."

Scared out of his wits, Dio fervorously nods his head not wanting to get killed.

"Good..." Now that he got Dio to shut up. They can finally get some peace and quiet.

According to the receptionist, Master was in the reception room. And it's likely that Ms. Ren was with him too. Bringing Lidusis and Dio with him, Rood opens the door to the reception room. And just as he was told, he found his guardian there except he had company with him more specifically the people he met earlier. And immediately slams the door at the sight of the guests.

He didn't think he'd see them again.

 _Why...?_ Rood racks his brain for answer.

"Rood?" Dio called out his friend's name in hopes of an answer as to why Rood suddenly shut the door like that.

Before he could get an answer, the Master of Opion opened the door that Rood had just closed.

"Rood, what's wrong?" Kielnode didn't understand why Rood just came in like that only to slam the door after one second.

"No... You have guests. I'll just come back later." Rood didn't want to see them again. It'd be way too awkward after what happened before.

"Guests? No, they're clients." Kielnode corrected his son as he picked up his child.

"Doesn't matter children shouldn't be in an adults' meeting..." Rood struggles to get out of his Master's hold. He absolutely wasn't going to stay any longer.

While Rood was coming up with excuses not to go in, Lidusis and Dio peeked in through the opening of the door letting their curious childlike nature get the best of them. Both kids were surprised by clients Rood's guardian was meeting with. Not just them as the other party was in shock.

"Lis?" The dark gray haired woman called out.

"M-Mother?"

Mother?

Rood, Dio, and even Kielnode did not expect to hear that word come out of Lidusis's mouth. Did they hear that right?

He just called her his mother.

* * *

And so the client that Kielnode was meeting with turned out to be Lidusis's mother. Brought against his will, Rood sat next to his Master with Dio on his other side while Lidusis sat next to his mother.

 _Why is this happening..._ Rood didn't get why was it that his luck has been so bad lately.

What's more is that the intense stare from Lispen made Rood feel even more uncomfortable.

Unaware to Rood, Dio glared daggers at Lispen as he overprotectively clinged onto Rood.

"... This child..." Lidusis's mother starts.

"Oh, he's my one and only son. Although he's young for his age, he's a helpful and diligent worker to have around."

Unseen to the others, Rood secretly pinches his Master for blurting out unnecessary information.

"My... That's quite a child you have. Opion certainly does have many hidden talents here."

"He is my pride and joy." Kielnode boastfully quoted. "Thank you for the compliment, Duchess."

 _Duchess!_ Rood heard that correctly, right? He just called her a duchess. So this woman turned out not only to be Lidusis's mother but also a Duchess... _Wait, then Lidusis is from a high class family?_

Rood had just realized that just now.

"The streets are flooded with talk about the Black Magician. I hear he's very powerful despite his young age. How about it? I'd like to meet the man of the rumors while I'm here."

Even Flan looked stoked at the chance to meet the Black Magician.

"That's a shame. The Black Magician is currently away on a mission right now." Kielnode answered inadvertently crushing Flan's hopes.

"That's unfortunate. It can't be helped then... I'm sorry for getting sidetracked." Duchess Dayner glance Rood who was slightly perplexed as to why she was staring at him. "... Hello, nice to meet you again, child."

"?" Kielnode was slightly confused as to why was the Duchess talking to Rood like that. It's not like they had met each other before. Rood didn't even know that the Duchess was Lidusis's mother to begin with. Besides, this is the first time the Duchess has been to Opion.

"It was quite unfortunate that we didn't get to talk much back then. I hope you remember me. After all, you did land on one of my attendants."

Attendants...? Kielnode turned to his son for an explanation. Just what happened during the short time span that he took his eyes off Rood.

This also caught Lidusis and Dio's attention as well.

"It must be fate that we'd meet up like this." Duchess Dayner sets down her teacup and shifts her gaze from to Dio momentarily. "I presume that you are also one of Lis's friends?"

Technically, he wasn't Lidusis's friend but Rood's. However he couldn't say that to Lidusis's mother. And at the same time, he couldn't just lie that he was Lidusis's friend either. That would only complicate things later. Exactly what was he supposed to say to Lidusis's mother?

Before Dio could give out an answer, Rood answered for Dio and bluntly stated, "He is."

Sealing Dio's fate.

 _R... R-Rood?!_ Just what was his blond friend doing. Since when did Dio say that he was Lidusis's friend?! This was bad. Now he had to clear things up before matters get any worse.

"Is that so?" A small smile formed on Duchess Dayner's face. Friend... It's been a long time since she's seen her son make friends. "It makes me so happy to see that my child is able to make friends. He's very shy and introverted, because of his personality he gets taken advantage of a lot. This makes him even more lonely."

Now this making it even harder for Dio to tell her the truth.

"And I can't possibly thank you both enough for all that you've done for my child."

Except that Dio hasn't exactly done anything for Lidusis. It's mostly just Rood.

"So please continue taking care of my son."

Now he really can't take back Rood's words. Not after seeing the melancholic look on Duchess Dayner's face.

Shortly afterwards, Ren arrived with the juice and snacks for the kids placing the tray on the table. She each gave Rood, Dio, and Lidusis a cup of juice and a slice of cake. As the kids ate in peace, the grownups had their own discussion.

"I apologize for imposing on you like this even though you took time out of your busy schedule to be here." Kielnode apologizes to Duchess Dayner.

"No, I'm actually fond of them. It's refreshing to see my son like this."

"Ren, after this, you can take Rood's friend back home while the Duchess takes her son back home." Kielnode told his secretary who agreed to it.

However there was one person who wasn't satisfied with it.

"No way! I came to see Rood's house! But I never got the chance. I don't to go home!" Dio wasn't going to leave. He wanted to stay with Rood longer.

"Now, now. Dio, was it?" Before Rood got a chance to knock some sense into Dio, Kielnode decided to handle this matter himself. "I understand that you care about Rood very much and want to go over to his house, but Rood normally goes home with me until office hours are over. And by that time, it'll already be late. Your parents will worry if you're out too late."

"I'm staying over at Rood's house!"

"You can't. It's such a late notice that your parents probably won't agree to it, and you don't have any spare clothes either." Kielnode reasoned.

"They will! I'll just borrow Rood's clothes!"

This kid was certainly stubborn. He'll give him that much credit.

Glancing over to the side, Duchess Dayner saw the sadness in Lidusis's eyes. She sensed the loneliness and gloominess in her child.

"If it's clothes, we should have plenty at our estate." Duchess Dayner joined in.

"Really!" Dio looked at Duchess Dayner with a look of hope.

"No, it's fine. You don't have to trouble yourself." Kielnode couldn't just drag the Duchess in their problem.

"It's no trouble at all. I assure you. I only ask that my son be allowed to stay over as well."

Eh?

"Excuse me but that's a little..."

"Master of Opion, I know this request may seem a little odd. But as a parent, I hope you can understand my feelings."

He gave up. Kielnode couldn't turn down her request now not when she puts it that way.

"How long will it be?"

* * *

After agreeing to allow both children to stay over for the weekend, Kielnode had his secretary take care of the kids so that he could discuss more with the Duchess.

"So your request...?" Kielnode continued back to their original discussion.

"Ah, yes. I came to Opion to make a request, but..."

But?

"I would like to change it."

"Change it?" Kielnode wasn't sure where this was going.

"Simply for your child to continue being friends with my son."

Friends?

"You see. Since he was born, his older brother has been the one to gain all the love and attention even I could hardly have enough time to be with him. His school life is no better either. He hardly has any friends and is currently being bullied. But ever since your child showed up, he's become happier. Now that he's finally able to make a friend, I don't want to see him suffer anymore."

"Well, I see your point. But my child isn't an official member of Opion. He's still only 5 years old." Kielnode reasoned with Duchess Dayner. Based on the Duchess's request, that would mean that Rood would have to stay in Helios. And knowing that child, there's no way he'll be happy about that. He's still mad at him for putting him there in the first place. But it's hard to turn down the Duchess's request too especially since she made a personal trip here in person. Plus, it's really simple and nothing too hard making it harder to come up with an excuse to turn it down.

"Please try to understand this old woman's concern..."

Yep, this request was turning nearly impossible to refuse.


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepover

Chapter 4: Sleepover  


Left with no other choice but to follow the Duchess's request, Kielnode reluctantly brought the kids to his house. As a father, it made him happy to see his precious son bringing friends over but not like this. No matter, the important thing is that Rood was finally opening up to kids his age. He was getting so worried about his child being cooped up inside reading nothing but advanced, complicated books way beyond his age level. And the only time he does go out is usually for missions most of the time or running errands.

"Sleepover! Sleepover!" Dio runs around the living room all giddily like he was on a sugar rush.

Like Dio, Lidusis was kind of excited to be staying over at a friend's house for the first time. Still, he felt reluctant to stay as he felt that he was an intruder. He didn't understand why Rood wanted to be with him. It's probably because he still doesn't realize what he's getting himself into. And Lidusis didn't want that. He didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him not like back then.

"Hey Lidusis!" Rood calls out Lidusis's name snapping him back to reality. "What are you standing around for? Let's go."

 _"Hey Lidusis!"_ For a brief moment, the image of a young, blond girl with long hair flashes before Lidusis as her eyes were obscured by some shadows. _"Let's go!"_

Lidusis freezes up at the memory of the young girl.

 _"Lidusis?"_

It was his fault. His fault.

 _"Lidusis?"_

All because of him...

"LIDUSIS!"

Lidusis breaks out of his thoughts. The illusion of the young girl was gone and replaced by the form of Rood.

"Geez. You like to space out a lot. I was calling out your name for a long time." Rood had already lost count of how many times he's been trying to get Lidusis's attention.

So that voice wasn't her's but Rood's.

"Come on. Master said that we can play around a little while he gets dinner ready."

Master? Did he just call his father 'Master?' Normally, one would call their own parents either father or mother and their siblings brother or sister. Yet Rood called him Master. That was something Lidusis did not understand.

"S-Sorry for intruding..." Lidusis meekly lowers his head.

"What are you talking about Lidusis? You're a guest. You're more than welcome to stay." Rood gently pats Lidusis's head.

"Rood, I never knew you felt that way!" Dio bawls out buckets of water moved by Rood's words.

"You on the other hand are no guest. You're an intruder."

"How mean!" Dio cried at Rood's harsh comment.

While Kielnode was preparing dinner, Rood, Dio, and Lidusis were left by themselves. As the host, it was Rood's responsibility to watch over his two guests even if one of them was just an annoying pest. The only question was what should he do to keep them entertained until dinner time.

"Since we're at Rood's place, there's only one thing to do! Look at embarrassing pictures of Rood!" Dio announced. "Alright, Rood. Bring out the photo albums! Gck!"

One look from Rood said more than enough.

"I-I mean can we see your pictures... please?" Dio humbly asked taking a 180 degree change after given one glare from his blond friend.

"Well, there are a few embarrassing pictures in here, but I don't think they're what you're expecting." Rood hands over a photo album to Dio and Lidusis.

Seriously?! There were actually pictures! Dio was only joking when he said that he wanted to look at Rood's embarrassing pictures. He just wanted something to look at to kill time. It was more shocking that Rood would actually just nonchalantly hand them a photo album containing his pictures. If this really did have embarrassing pictures of Rood, is it really alright to see them? But at the same he still wants to see them.

Strangely enough, for someone showing his embarrassing pictures to his friends, Rood looked pretty calm.

Letting curiosity take over, Dio opens the album to see what sort of embarrassing pictures were there.

Dio freezes at the sight of the first two pages he sees. Lidusis too.

Hm, these certainly were embarrassing. Extremely embarrassing he might add. He kind of felt sorry for Rood in a way. To experience all these things was just cruel. They were worse the normal embarrassing baby pictures parents would show to their son/ daughter's boyfriend/ girlfriend. Rood had a tough life going through all this. That would explain why he's so mature and smart.

Well, Rood was right. This wasn't what Dio and Lidusis were excepting like he said.

The first two pages seemed to be more recently added since Rood didn't look much different in the picture. Based on the setting, it seems like he was at the zoo seeing all animals in background. But what caught their attention the most was the sight of the monkeys in the background throwing poop at Rood's father.

Not just that but in another picture lions were charging at Kielnode ready to tear him limp from limp if not for the cage they were in.

The scary part of the picture weren't the animals but how Rood wasn't even fazed by the whole ordeals behind him and just acted the same throughout the whole time his picture was taken ignoring all that stuff in the background. All the stuff in the back was so shocking that it wasn't a simple family picture anymore.

Just how could anyone take a picture like this! Although all of the pictures were mainly centered around Rood, their attention was more drawn to the events occurring in the background. From monkeys to lions to crocodiles, what on earth did Kielnode do to incur the wrath of so many animals or did they just plain hate him?!

In a way, it was embarrassing for Rood. To go out in public with his father like this was just plain harassment although it was more embarrassing for Kielnode. In about half of them, Rood either just ignored his guardian or wasn't aware of what was going on behind him when the animals threw random objects at Kielnode who was dodging them with all his might. And the other half, Rood just stared dumbfounded at the chaotic interactions between his guardian and the creatures.

The next few pages were no different except for the type of animals harassing Kielnode. Ostriches trying to peak at his head. Snakes wanting to strangle the life out of him. Gorillas throwing bananas at him. On the bright side, it wasn't poop this time. Tigers ready to pounce on him. Wolves barking at him. Even the animals in the petting zoo were the same.

Ponies charging at him to trample him. Goats trying to eat his hair. One picture even showed a goat sending Kielnode flying several meters ahead with its horns.

That was one scary goat especially considering how docile it was when it was being fed by Rood in a previous picture.

Dio and Lidusis weren't sure how to explain these odd situations. Did he emit some kind of anti-animal pheromone that would make animals berserk or something? This was just plain abnormal!

That aside. Although the other pictures other than the ones at the zoo were kind of strange but not as much as the ones from the zoo, most of them were generally pretty normal once you got used to the odd situations Kielnode got himself into.

Overall, they were pretty entertaining to look at.

"Hey Rood, your life is really funny! I can't stop laughing at how many times your old man got attacked by an animal or hit by some flying object! Bring out another!" Dio urged his friend as he laughed at yet another one of Kielnode's misfortune.

"Sorry, I don't have anymore. That's the only one."

!

No more! This caught Lidusis's attention.

"Ah, that's too bad." Dio wanted to see more. No helping it if there weren't anymore.

From what Rood said, this was the only photo album he had. Generally, that would be normal since Rood was still very young so it would make sense if he only had one or two photo albums. However, there was one thing that didn't make any sense to Lidusis. If this really was the only one Rood had, then why weren't there any baby pictures of Rood in here. Almost all parents usually take pictures of their kids growing up starting with their birth. Yet in here, Lidusis could only find pictures taken recently. In all of them, Rood looked exactly the same meaning they were all taken in the same year. So why was it that Lidusis couldn't find one baby picture of Rood? Not even one documenting his birth. Thinking about it, not a single one even contained a photo of Rood's mother. There was the secretary, Ren, but Rood said that she wasn't his mother.

This was strange.

A strange feeling of unease wells up inside Lidusis's stomach. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Waaahhhhh!" Dio screams out startling both Lidusis and Rood.

"What's wrong?" That nearly gave Rood a heart attack. He didn't expect Dio to scream so suddenly.

He also didn't expect him to suddenly grab both of his arms.

"Why?"

Why? Rood wasn't sure what Dio was getting so worked up about, but he might as well listen to what he has to say.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Tell him? Tell what? This slightly piqued Rood's curiosity.

"Why didn't you tell me you were cheating on me!"

Ch... Cheating? Okay, now he wasn't making any sense.

"How could you Rood?! Was all the time we spent together a lie? Did my feelings mean nothing to you?" Dio sprouted out like he was in some cheesy soap opera.

"What's with those lines?" Rood couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, I saw a woman saying those stuff to a man one time. And this kind of reminded me of it so I felt like saying them."

Basically, Dio had no idea those words meant and just mimicked the fight between the woman and man.

Rood sometimes wondered how the inside of Dio's head worked.

"So when did you cheat on me?!" Dio demanded once more.

Leaving Dio's choice of words aside, Rood calmly regained his composure. "First off, what the heck are you talking about?"

This was a first Rood's heard of this. He's never cheated at anything.

"I'm talking about this."

Dio pulls out a picture of Rood with a red haired kid standing next to him. He pulled out from the photo album awhile ago.

Rood turns to stone at the sight of the picture. That was the one picture he did not want to see. He thought he burned them all. But apparently, he was wrong. There was one left.

"Who is this man?!" Dio demanded.

Rood didn't get why was Dio making it sound like he was a husband caught cheating on his wife with another woman.

This even made Lidusis sweat drop.

Might as well put an end to this lousy comic routine and answer Dio's question.

"He's just the child of one of Master's acquaintances. Master was having a meeting with his father, and he brought him over to Opion once for a [play date] as Master would call it." Rood answered. He had wished he'd burn that memory from his mind.

"So he's not your best friend or number one bestest buddy?"

At this, Rood gets goosebumps all over his body. Him friends with that guy? Never!

"That's a relief. I thought for sure he was more important to you than me."

At this, Rood nearly vomited at the idea. Covering his mouth with his hand, Rood never felt so sick in his entire life. The color from his face drastically drains.

* * *

What a pleasant meal that was. Lidusis could hardly remember the last time he ate so joyful like that. This was probably the first time he's ever experienced such a lively meal time. Dio happily munching on the food. Kielnode putting more food on Rood's plate so that the latter could eat more on the basis that he was too thin and not eating enough. And Rood would often talk to Lidusis about various of things like how he found his master to be annoying and that Dio should learn to keep quiet.

With dinner finished, Rood, Dio, and Lidusis played around a little while Kielnode washed the dishes.

"Rood! The bath is ready." Kielnode announced after preparing the bath for Rood and his friends. Bath time was one of the few times where he could spend quality time with Rood without getting beaten up.

"Bath time! Bath time!" Dio cheerfully repeated as he, Rood, and Lidusis made their way to the restroom with Kielnode following suit.

That is until Rood slammed the door at his guardian.

"Wait, Rood! You forgot about me!"

"You'll be staying out there until we're done." Rood told him through the door.

"How cruel! After I've loved (?) and raised (?) you, you do this!" Kielnode whined on the other side of the door.

After much begging and pleading from Kielnode, Rood finally let him in not wanting his guardian's wails to disturb the neighbors. This made Dio and Lidusis wonder who was the real adult between them, because it obviously wasn't Kielnode. Rood just hopes that Master won't do anything stupid and embarrass him in front of his guests.

As for Kielnode, he was absolutely delighted to bath with Rood. He was afraid Rood was going through that phase where kids no longer want to bath with their parents or older siblings. It was far too soon for that. No matter how mature Rood was for his age, he'll always be the same adorable, little child he'll be. Ah, how he missed those old days where Rood would always follow him around and be too afraid to leave his side...

Kids these days change really fast in the blink of an eye.

At least, the only thing that won't change would be Rood's cuteness and small body.

 ***WHACK***

"Ow, that hurt, Rood!" Kielnode cried while the poor bump on his head. "What was that for?"

"I don't know why, but for some reason, I feel really pissed at the moment." Rood didn't really get it, but there was something about his Master that really irritated him. It annoyed him to no end when he saw that idiotic look on his Master's face. More than usual.

Oh well, Rood continued back to enjoying his bath. Fortunately, the bathtub was big enough to accommodate all four of them. It was bigger than the average bathtub but not as big as the ones in the public baths. And with three of them being only kids, it wouldn't be that hard to fit all of them in the bathtub.

"Hey Rood, I wanna wash your back!"

"No way." Rood bluntly shot down Dio's request while washing his body.

"So fast!" Dio retorted. "You didn't even think about it!"

"Like I need time to think about that kind of about that."

Rood's blunt words bore a hole in Dio's heart.

"Then at least let me wash your hair."

"No way."

"How mean, Rood?! First, you don't let me wash your back. And now I can't even wash your hair!"

Dio found this to be injustice.

"Of course not. That privilege solely belongs to me, his—"

"You're not allowed either." Rood deadpanned in the background after washing off all the suds from his hair and body then proceeding to join with Lidusis in the bathtub.

All Kielnode could do was nothing. For he froze upon Rood's cold words.

* * *

Now this was pure bliss. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. Drying off Rood's hair made Kielnode feel like the happiest man in the whole world. It was one of the few times he could act like an adult towards the way too mature for his age Rood. Whenever he tried to do something grownup like for the kid, he would always get either a scolding or a beating. Usually the latter. Apparently, Rood was not too fond of the idea of him trying to set up a play date for Rood. Thinking about it, that was probably not his best idea either. Who knew he'd be setting him up with a deranged psychopath.

Finished, Kielnode lets the kids play a little more until bedtime. He had to set up a few extra blankets for his two guests.

Then bidding his sweet child good night only to get an extra large hard covered textbook thrown at his face, Kielnode had really wanted to read Rood and his friends a bedtime story, but Rood had shot down his request without even as much as batting an eyelash.

Now all that's what was left was to go to sleep and await for tomorrow's meeting with the chairman of the Association.

He was really going to let him have it after all the trouble the man's son has caused him and Rood. Mainly Rood.

Speaking of which, Kielnode remembered how excited Dio was when he learned that he was at Opion. He probably wouldn't have guessed who the Black Magician really was. Most people wouldn't.

 _No one would think that a five year old kid could possibly be the Black Magician._

Or that he was right next to the kid the whole time.

Slowly drifting to sleep unaware of the events to unfold.


	5. Chapter 5: Carnival

Chapter 5: Carnival  


This was always the saddest part of his day. No matter how many times he goes through this, his heart would always wrench out in pain. There was nothing more worse than this. He would take one of Rood's books in his face but not this.

"Noooo, Rood! Don't go!" Kielnode cried out.

"Enough, act your age for crying out loud." Ren reprimanded her superior as she pulled said superior's ear dragging the man back to his office. "You'll see him after you finish your work!"

Ren continued dragging the large man child with her down the hall leaving the three children to play.

"Your Old Man's weird." Dio said out loud.

"You don't have to tell me that." Rood sighed. For once in his life, couldn't his guardian get his act together start behaving like a normal person. How embarrassing. There's a limit to how much embarrassment he should cause Rood.

"Now that we're free! Let's play!" Dio grabs Rood by the wrist and drags the latter with him. Not wanting to be left out Lidusis follows suit.

Really, he didn't like how his day started. He would rather have tea and cookies with Rood than some annoying man who hardly does a thing to control his rampaging dog that he calls his son.

Normally, he send yet another complaint to the man about his lack of restraint when it came to his own men, but this time was different. Today's topic was one thing he couldn't push off to the side. These days, it's becoming harder and harder to keep Rood away from the psychotic maniac. He should give that man a piece of his mind while he's here.

"Good day, Master of Opion." Lanoste greeted Kielnode after setting down the cup of tea Ren offered him. "It's a rare occasion for us to meet up like this and all because of a couple of children. It's not easy raising a child I tell you."

"Hey..." Kielnode interjected. "Don't go putting my child on the same level as your's."

Kielnode's eyes glimmer in all seriousness. Rood was way different from Lanoste's unruly beast.

"Haha, I can't deny that." Lanoste chuckled. "I'm rather envious of you in that aspect. You are rather fortunate to have such a diligent and well mannered child. If only Shic could take a page from his book, then that'd make things easier for me."

"I'm not letting you have him." Kielnode firmly responded with a glint near his eyes.

"That's too bad. I wouldn't have minded trading my Shic."

"I wouldn't want him even if he was for free." There was no way he'd want that little demon anywhere near Rood. Nor would he dare take him in. That kid was practically the devil's spawn. Oh, the horror.

"Pst, shouldn't be start discussing about that?" From behind, the loyal Association dog whispered over to his master's ear reminding him why they were there in the first place.

The two were already seated in front of each other. Now they just needed to start their meeting.

Ren too felt that the current conversation was getting them nowhere.

Both chairmen of famous organizations were seated face to face on the nice couches with their respectable subordinate. Van standing behind Lanoste, and Ren sitting beside Kielnode.

"I guess we got a little side tracked there." Lanoste lightly said.

Kielnode was not really amused by Lanoste's joking manner.

"Actually, before we begin, I think you know something..."

All signs of the previous lightheartedness vanished from Lanoste's tone turning the discussion to a serious point.

* * *

What was this feeling? Rood didn't know why, but he was feeling anxious almost as if something wasn't right. What could this be?

"Hey, Rood!" Dio called out to his friend snapping the latter back to reality. "What are you standing around for?"

"Nothing, just thinking about something." Rood quickly brushed off.

"Could it be about my handsomeness?" Dio remarked with a straight face as he cups his chin with his thumb and forefinger like a detective from those old mystery movies.

"Lidusis, there's a traveling circus show in town. Want to kill some time over there?" Ignoring the dark blue haired Idun, Rood shifted his attention to his gray haired friend.

Lidusis didn't mind where they were going just enjoyed Rood's company. But at the same, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Bad things will certainly happen to Rood the longer he stays with him.

Leaving their frozen friend aside, Rood and Lidusis continued on their way. Lidusis was wondering whether Rood was going to do something about Dio or just leave him like that.

Unbeknownst to them, a small figure around the same size as then watches the two Iduns leave behind their frozen friend.

* * *

"WHAT!" A loud shout resonates throughout Opion so much that even people outside could hear it.

Kielnode wasn't sure if he heard that right. Or were his ears playing tricks on him?

Sweat drips down from Kielnode as he stood up with his hands on the table.

"Surprised, aren't you... I guess that's only expected." Lanoste lightly said. "Even I didn't think..."

"H-How long..." Kielnode stuttered frightened by the possibility of something happening to Rood.

Rood!

"I need to find Rood!" Kielnode rises up from his seat to retrieve his precious bundle of joy.

"Now, now. I understand how you feel, but you shouldn't be so hasty." Lanoste reasoned.

"Understand! If you understood how much trouble your organization has given me, you wouldn't have brought the root source of my troubles."

"Now. Now. It's not my fault Shic happened to have overheard our conversation."

"It's 100% your fault!"

Oh, how Kielnode regretted holding a meeting with Lanoste of all people.

* * *

Meanwhile, roaming around the town, the trio stopped in their tracks upon hearing a loud scream resonate throughout the air.

"What was that?" Dio wondered where that came from.

As his two friends pondered on the thought, Rood had a distinctive feeling that he felt that he heard that scream somewhere. It sounded vaguely familiar.

 _Nah, it's can't be._

But he quickly dismissed the idea.

No matter how childish and strange his master acted, even he wouldn't go off screaming at the top of his lungs like some weirdo.

"?"

Was it him or did he just feel a strange gaze? Looking back, Rood saw nothing so it was probably his imagination.

If only, it was just his imagination. The poor child was unaware of the dangers awaiting him.

Moving on, the three Helios students walked around the crowd. It was really fun for them. They got cotton candy. Dio got a balloon from one of the entertainers. Rood won a few games and got a few prizes. He gave Dio a couple of stuffed animals, one rabbit and one panda, and Lidusis the biggest prize a giant sheep plushie. It was bigger than Lidusis himself. He could practically sleep on it and use it as a bed. Dio whined on how Lidusis got the better share between them and how Rood was favoring Lidusis over him. He soon stopped complaining after he received a bonk on the head.

Their next destination was the petting zoo. It was filled with so many animals and some small, harmless demon beasts too. They checked out the animals first since Rood didn't think it'd be good to expose an introvert like Lidusis to demons. It seems that it was a good idea to go to the animals first since Lidusis seems to be getting along with the animals. Must be his meek personality.

It might just be him, but whenever Dio sees Rood with Lidusis, it kind of reminds him of an owner and his dog. And seeing Lidusis get so well with the animals is making it harder to think otherwise. Though he couldn't say that out loud.

What's more is that Rood is looking more and more like a pet owner seeing how much the animals like him. Maybe that's why he gets along with Lidusis so much. That really is something he can't say to either one of them.

But still the two really did

"resemble them..." Dio accidentally spoke out loud.

"Resembled what?" Rood asked after hearing Dio's words.

"!" Oh, shoot. Dio didn't mean to let that out. He can't tell them he thought they resembled a master and his pet. He needed to think of something before he starts raising up suspicion. "I-I was just thinking how much you and your old man didn't resemble each other much! You must take after your mother, Rood."

"... Probably..."

"Probably?" What did he mean by that?

This caught Lidusis's attention as well. He was genuinely curious about Rood. He calls his own guardian 'Master.' The woman who he originally thought was Rood's mother was actually his guardian's secretary. Thinking about it, not once did he call Kielnode father or anything other than 'Master.' Kids don't normally call their parents that unless the two weren't actually parent and child. Then that lead to a bigger question, who were Rood's parents?

"As far as I can remember, I've always been with Master. I've never met my mother or at least I don't remember her."

"..."

Dio breaks out in a cold sweat as he mentally kicks himself for thoughtlessly saying such things. If he's never met his mother or doesn't remember her, does that mean she's no longer...

 _It can't be..._

Dio just wanted to kill his past self for saying such thoughtless things as he sweats buckets.

No, no, no. There's no guarantee that his mother was like **that**. Rood only said that he's never met her or doesn't remember his mother. Maybe she's just really, really sick so Rood could hardly see her or maybe divorced and left Rood to Kielnode. There's no way she could possibly be dead... probably.

"I'm sure you'll get to see your mother eventually." Dio forces himself to think positively.

"I'm not sure about that. I asked Master once about my mother, but he just looked away and never said anything. He tried avoiding the subject so I stopped asking after that." Rood answered nonchalantly. Even if he didn't have a mother, he still had Master and Ren so he was fine with not knowing who his mother was.

This was bad. Steam practically gushes out of Dio's ears and mouth. He just stepped on a landmine (at least he thinks so anyway). How is he supposed to bring back the mood. Thinking that his careless words might have hurt Rood (which they didn't but he doesn't know that), Dio thinks of a way to cheer up Rood.

"W-Well, at least, you've got your dad with you even if your old man is weird." Dio encouraged.

"No, Master isn't my father. He's only my current guardian." Rood clarified for Dio.

When he thought he was cheering up his friend, he just made things worser. At least, this is what Dio thinks and Lidusis too who could not find a point in the conversation to intervene.

"I-I..." Dio shakily says with his head down.

"?" Rood was slightly confused by his dark blue friend's change in mood. One moment, he's his usual moronic self. Then he starts acting like he needs to use the restroom. And now he's depressed. Rood just couldn't keep up with all of Dio's wild mood swings. What was he a teenage girl?

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Dio jumps at Rood with tears and snot in his face startling the latter.

* * *

Somewhere in town, a white robed youth wandered around the streets as everyone around him was in a festive mood. It wasn't that he disliked the atmosphere. He did find the air to be rather different from where he's from. It was just that he had other things preoccupying his mind. He wasn't sure what it was, but something inside him was telling that today was going to be an eventual day.

He was so excited. And it wasn't from the merry mood. His heart was pounding so hard. He could hardly contain it.

"I wonder... What is this?"

* * *

Just what was this? Rood knew Dio was always acting strange, but this just takes the cake. Staring at the lifeless body of his dark blue haired friend, Rood considers taking Dio to a therapist or possibly a brain surgeon. Sometimes, he wonders what's going on inside Dio's head.

...

On second thought, maybe, he's better off not knowing.

Leaving the unconscious Dio in Lidusis's hands... well more specifically on a bench while Lidusis watches over him, Rood goes off to get them some lunch. Under the impression that Dio was much like a dog, Rood thinks that some food will get the fool up.

As Rood was walking, he heard a loud wailing.

"Waaahhhh!" A child cried out.

Drawn in by the crying sound, Rood looks around to see a small, green haired boy a slightly smaller than him crying by a tree. Being the good natured person he is, Rood walks to the little boy and pets his head to pacify the child.

"What's wrong?" Rood asks the younger kid.

Lifting his head up with teary eyes, the little boy looks up at the tree and points to a branch. "M-My balloon got caught... I wanted to show it to my s-sister, but the wind blew it really hard a-and I can't climb."

"Alright, don't cry. I'll get it for you so stop crying." Rood instructed.

The green haired boy nods his head and wipes his tears away with his sleeves showing Rood a more assured look.

As he said, Rood climbed up the tree to the branch where the boy's balloon got caught. The only issue was that it was caught near the end of the branch. Fortunately, the branch was very thick and sturdy so someone as light as Rood could easily climb over without much difficulty.

Inching closer to the balloon, Rood reached his hand out to the balloon. However the moment, he grabs the string in his hands, the section of the branch he was on snaps off. With the balloon in his hand, Rood falls from the tree.

Usually, when a person falls from great height like a tree, they would either panic or brace for the impact, but that would only apply to your normal, average civilian. In Rood's case, he would simply land perfectly fine without any injury or harm. But before he could do so, someone had already caught the boy while he was in midair.

"My, my. Children should be more careful. You aren't hurt, are you?" The white robed stranger who saved Rood asked.

There was something strange about the man who saved Rood. He couldn't put his finger on it as he blankly stared at him.

"Hey, Brother, are you okay?" Addressing Rood as 'Brother' for his heroic actions, the green haired boy runs over to the youth who sets Rood down.

"Yeah." Rood answered giving back the boy his balloon.

"Thanks." The boy thanked Rood.

"Ben!" A young girl with green hair most likely his sister called out.

"I got to go. Thanks again for getting my balloon." The boy named Ben gave Rood one last thanks of appreciation as he runs back to his worrying sister leaving Rood with the stranger who saved him.

Now before Lidusis starts worrying over him, Rood goes back to the original task he had on hand. Or at least, he was going to if the white robed stranger hadn't picked him up with his hands under Rood's underarms like he was holding up a baby or something.

"Wow~ You're so cute and small~"

A large anger mark appears on Rood's head. Did he really have to mention that last part...

"Uhm, I have to go. So can you let me down?"

"Hmm..." The strange youth stared at Rood's face for a while as if thinking about something. "Alright, I made up my mind. You're going to accompany me for the whole day!"

Great, Rood just had to run into a weirdo. Of all the people to catch him, it had to be a weirdo.

Not taking no for an answer, the light green grayish haired youth drags Rood around with him from place to place. Keep a firm hold on Rood's hand, he explores the ground all spirited and giddy. He was incredibly delighted and ecstatic the whole time although the same cannot be said for Rood.

He was irked by the white robed stranger's actions. He didn't have time for this as he needed to get back to Lidusis and Dio.

While the older man's attention was drawn in by a food stall, Rood took the chance to escape through the crowd of people. Unfortunately, his plan did not work when he got caught.

"That was a close one. You need to be more careful or you'll get lost. We wouldn't want you to be abducted by some stranger, would we?"

The man's words hardly touched Rood seeing as how he was already abducted by a total stranger right now.

* * *

Roaming around in search of his prey, the young redheaded boy could feel his prey close by through the large mass of people.

The only question was where did he go?

Normally, he would have just incinerated the whole area.

But if he did that, then his prey might escape from him as usual. Also, Lanoste will probably send Van out to get him. The last thing he needs is any interference in his hunt.

It was unfortunate that he didn't find him at Opion, but this time he won't let him escape.


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 6: Unexpected Meeting  


"Wow, there's so many people here I can hardly see the ground. It's almost like moths to a fire."

The white robed stranger had been dragging Rood all over the place. The older man was acting like a child going to a festival or a field trip for the first time. It was hard to tell who was the child between them."That performer is not bad." "Those treats look tasty!" "Haha! He's dressed so funny!"

Watching the man act so enthusiastic over the smallest thing as he dragged Rood along side, Rood was questioning the mentality of the man. He was acting more like a child than his master.

Maybe Rood should have listened his master when he warned him about strangers, but he didn't think it'd be necessary for a first class magician like him to worry about such things. Not to mention most of what comes out his master's mouth is just nonsense.

Leaving that aside, it didn't change the fact that Rood was currently in a predicament of his own as he needed to get far away from this weirdo. He didn't want to needlessly worry Lidusis over something like this.

The question was how does he get away from the man. He tried a few times beforehand when he was distracted, but every time he would catch Rood before he got away.

One time, Rood tried to hide in a bush while the white robed man was glossing over some candy apples. Sadly for him, Rood got found out.

Then another time, Rood tried hiding amongst the crowd of people as he made his escape when the man's grip on his hand loosened. Rood took the chance to pretend to get mixed in with the crowd while he escapes from the man's watch. Unfortunately, the man found him again. Not wanting to lose Rood again, he held Rood up like he was a baby or something.

Rood tried not to make too many escapes so that he would arouse any suspicion although he thinks it won't matter at this point. Rood had a hard time judging whether he was suspicious of Rood or not. Normally after one or two escape attempts, most people would be worried about losing the child again so they would take some precautions to prevent the child from getting lost again or be more careful of losing the child. Yet this man did no such thing. He just continued on like nothing happened.

Rood couldn't tell what this man was thinking, but one thing's for sure.

"Hey, look there's a really fun game here!" The man took Rood to a game booth.

 _He's a weirdo!_ Rood internally screamed.

"There's even a prize! Is there anything you want?" The white robed stranger turned to Rood.

 _To leave._ Rood wanted to shout out so badly but refrained from doing so.

"How about that giant stuffed cat!" The white robed man pointed to the white cat plushie with a bell tied around its neck.

"It's yours if you get ten rings in the center." The game concession stand vendor said.

The game was a simple ring toss with five pegs formed in the shape of a small cross. The one on the top was worth 5 points. The ones on the left and right were worth 2 points. The one one on the end was worth 3 points. And lastly, the one in the middle was worth 10 points. 50 points were needed for the big prizes.

10 rings per game.

The grand prize, the giant cat plushie, was worth 100 points. Below that were several large but smaller than the giant cat plushie stuffed animals worth at least 75 points. And below those were medium sized stuffed animals worth at least 60 points. And on the very bottom were small stuffed bears worth at least 50 points.

The white robed man paid for two games. One for him and one for Rood.

"Let's see who can get the most points." The older man suggested to Rood.

"Here you go kid." The game concession stand vendor hands Rood a few more rings.

"Eh? You get more?" The white robed stranger whined. "How lucky..."

"Come on now, Big Bro. You've got to give your little brother a bit of a handicap. It's only fair. He is a kid after all." The vendor had mistaken the white robed stranger has Rood's older brother based on the interaction between the two. Though it was mostly one-sided on the older man's part.

Alright, Rood just had to get as much points as possible and he can finally say goodbye to this weird man.

Before either Rood or the white robed man could do anything else, an ear splitting shriek filled the air.

"Kyyyyyaaaaaa!"

Be it reflex or out of good will, Rood rushed over to the source of the shriek. Obviously, someone was in danger. Rood was hardly the type to stand by when someone was in danger. Weaving through the crowd, Rood hurried over leaving the white robed stranger who was smiling at the disappearing tiny figure.

He better hurry or he'll lose him. And that's the last thing he wants.

However shortly after Rood ran off, several people wearing the same white robe as him appeared before him.

"We greet the First Master." One of them greeted the man who was their 'First Master.'

All of the previous amusement and playfulness he had when he was with Rood disappeared.

"What is it? I didn't want to be disturbed." Talk about bad timing. He was having such a great time with Rood and now it was cut short by his subordinates. Doesn't look like he'll be able to look for Rood now after this.

"It's about the matter regarding Helios. Everything is prepared for the practical session. And the date has already been set."

"I see..." Helios, huh. A smile forms on his mouth at the mention of the school. "Then I'm looking forward to it."

He can't wait to see the students especially that child.

Oh, he forgot to ask for his name.

* * *

Thanks to his small structure, Rood was able to weave through the crowd with ease. Popping out from the crowd, Rood could see what the commotion was. A demon beast from the carnival was running a rampage. Rood could see the busted cage the demon beast broke out of on the side, but that wasn't what was important at the moment. What was important was that the demon beast was out and is also about to attack a small brown haired girl with a ponytail.

"No! Karina!" One of Karina's friends, a cyanish gray haired kid around her age with his hair slicked back except for a curled lock, shouted out. Neither him nor their other friends could do anything as it was too late when the demon beast dived in towards the poor girl.

Preparing herself for the worst case scenario, the girl braces herself.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds pass.

Yet nothing happened.

Even the on-viewers thought it was the end for the little girl.

Peering from one of her tightly shut eyes, Karina looks to see that the wild demon beast stopped in its tracks. More specifically by a young, handsome redheaded boy whose charm captivated Karina at first sight. The young boy stopped the beast with just one hand. It couldn't even budge one inch. Moreover, it looked extremely frightened for some reason. Much different from its previous behavior.

"You're in the way." The redheaded boy snarled in an irritated tone not even giving the demon beast a chance to escape as it was burned to death by his powerful magic.

In an instant, Karina's friends rush over to her side checking to see if she had sustained any injuries.

"Karina! You alright?" The cyanish gray haired kid who went by the name Bedel asked Karina.

"That was a close one." Bedel's cyan haired friend, Argo, commented.

"Did you see how that demon went BOOM?! It was awesome!"

"Can you be anymore insensitive? Karina just went through a life threatening situation and that's all you talk about." The only female of the group aside from Karina, Mari, scolded her brown haired friend, Delinoa.

"Hey Karina. You listening?" Bedel noticed that Karina wasn't paying much attention to them. The girl looked like she was in a trance. But that was most likely because she just nearly lost her life just now. So he can't blame her. Although this is the weirdest dazed phase, he's seen. Most people don't usually blush like this when they just faced a life threatening situation.

Ignoring the onlookers and the extra pests, Shicmuon managed to get rid of that ugly beast that was blocking his way. Now there was nothing obstructing his view.

He was right. **He's** here.

His prey froze on the spot as soon as his eyes made contact with Shicmuon's.

Rood slightly pales at the sight of the last person he didn't want to meet. Of all the people, it had to be **him**.

To make matters worse for Rood, the redhead started walking towards him as a small smirk forms on his face in delight.

"Found you, Blackie."

Oh no, things weren't looking good for Rood.

Based on his previous encounters with that psychopath, Rood knew very well what would happen if he overstayed his welcome. Wasting no time, Rood makes a break for it. Using his legs to take him far, far away from the area, in hopes of escaping from the claws of that demon in human skin. He is the one person Rood was not good at dealing with.

Nothing good ever comes from being with that guy.

Rood hardly understood why that psycho was so obsessed with him. Whatever the case, it was just plain annoying having to deal with that crazy guy. He's better off having nothing to do with him if that's possible.

He really curses Master for setting up that play-date with a deranged maniac.

Too late for that now. All Rood can do is run and hope that Shicmuon doesn't catch him. If he's lucky, the latter might give up on him once Rood loses him.

"Where do you think you're going, Blackie?" Shicmuon told his now captured prey.

So much for that idea.

With Shicmuon's hold over the back of his collar, Rood's chances of escape were very slim. What's more is that Shicmuon is not only grabbing the back of his vest but his shirt as well. So unless he finds a way to release Shicmuon's grip, Rood won't be able to escape.

"Ever since that [day], I've been going on missions where I might find you, but I haven't been able to find you."

 _That's because I'm forced to go to a school I don't need to attend these days._ Rood wanted to say but kept to it to himself.

"And every time I go to Opion, that stupid Master of your's keeps you hidden away like some jewel."

 _So that's what those messes were..._ Rood had wondered why was it that on several occasions when Rood was out on missions as the Black Magician he would find parts of Opion destroyed and craters resembling magic circles all over the place including outside. That explains it.

"Now that you're here. Show it to me again." Turning Rood over to his way, Shicmuon switches his hold from the back of Rood's shirt to the front of his collar instead. Now face to face with his prey and the source of his obsession. "The fear from that [day] before I _kill_ you."

Without warning, Shicmuon summons up a magic circle in his hand.

Contrary to what most people would feel in this sort of situation, Rood was quite annoyed by Shicmuon's antics though still a bit surprised by Shicmuon's sudden attack even if it was like him to do something like that.

No matter, if it was something of this level, Rood could easily evade this kind of attack. He'll use the smokescreen from the attack as a chance to escape.

However before Rood could make his move, someone had tackled Rood and managed to get him away from the incoming attack.

Just as Rood thought, the attack created an explosion after it missed Rood which also conveniently created a nice smokescreen for Rood enabling him and his rescuer to flee.

Also, leaving Shicmuon at the scene who shouted out in rage at the loss of his prey once more.

 **"THAT DAMN BLACKIE!"**

* * *

A safe distance from their previous location, Rood had succeeded in shaking Shicmuon off his tail. For once, that moron has his uses.

"Rood, you alright?"

To think the day would come where Rood would see a useful side to Dio...

Must be a blue moon tonight.

"Hey Rood! What's with that look?!" Dio couldn't help but feel heartbroken when Rood looked at him so horrified as if he had grown another head. This was seriously bumming him out. "You're so cruel. I save you from that deranged lunatic. And this is the thanks I gets!"

Dio was crying over his friend's coldness towards him.

"Lord Artian say something to Rood." Dio turned to Lidusis for comfort.

Just like Dio, Lidusis had seen some mean redheaded kid picking on Rood threatening to kill him. Though the one who reacted and saved Rood was Dio. Lidusis just followed after the two. Still, he was glad that Rood was safe. He couldn't forgive himself if something happened to the blond. Not like before.

 _"Lidusis!"_

The image of a young blond haired girl whose face is obscured by shadows pops in Lidusis's mind.

Not again.

He could not bear repeating the same mistake.

"Hey Lidusis, let's go." Rood offered his hand to Lidusis signifying their departure.

* * *

As they strolled around the grounds, a certain dark blue haired Idun couldn't help but let out his curiosity over Rood's relationship with that crazy nutjob.

"So who was that guy?"

"You already asked about him once when you were my house already." Rood reminded his forgetful friend who remained ignorant until he remembered that time he slept over at Rood's.

It was that guy from the photo album. The same guy that gave Rood goosebumps when Dio misunderstood that Shicmuon was someone close to Rood. After seeing him in person, Dio can slightly understand Rood's previous reactions to him when Dio misunderstood their relationship. That guy had issues.

"He's crazier in person." was all Dio could say.

"If only that was the only thing about him."

"Makes me wonder how did you get to know such a person?" Dio doubts Rood would have voluntarily gone on his own to meet Shicmuon.

"Tch, if only Master hadn't set up that **play date**..." Rood muttered under his breath unconsciously letting out his murderous intents.

Both Dio and Lidusis were frightened yet at the same time curious as to what that [play date] was although it would do them no good to ask Rood considering the foul mood he was in at the memory.

* * *

Meanwhile in Opion, a certain sandy blond chairman shivered as chills went down his spine.

That was certainly not a good sign.

"Oh my, must be getting colder these days." Lanoste commented.

No, it wasn't that. Kielnode knew that for sure. For a brief moment, he felt a slightly murderous vibe directed at him.

"Well, that's good and all except we didn't have you come here to have a little chit chat." Ren sarcastically remarked to Lanoste and proceeded to drop a large stack of papers on the table. "Do you know how much trouble that troublesome brat of your's causes us?! From assaulting our star magician to trespassing and destroying parts of our main quarters, you better learn to put a leash on that kid!"

"That child has always did have more energy than other kids."

"That's not the problem." Ren deadpanned. If only that were the issue.

Sigh~

Lanoste sighs. "It makes me so sad to see my little boy chasing after a guy instead of a girl."

"If that makes you sad, then think about how we feel." Ren let out another retort.

"But don't worry, I've already sent my loyal dog to pick up Shic. Hopefully, he won't run into your little star before Van finds him."

 _Didn't you say not to worry..._ That wasn't exactly reassuring for them.

"But as for the Black Magician, there isn't much I can do. Even I have a hard time controlling Shic most of the time." Lanoste said. "And Shic seems to be quite persistent about him. And let me tell you, he has a very stubborn personality. Makes me wonder where on earth did he get that after all the love and affection I gave him."

Somehow, they have a feeling **that's** the main reason why Shicmuon is the way he is.

"The most I can do is send him off to places where I think the Black Magician will least be. It's not easy keeping him in one place. Because of his violent nature, I can't even send him off to a decent school without it getting blown up before the end of the day."

Wasn't this meeting supposed to be about doing something about Shicmuon bothering Rood? Not a bar to let out your complaints.

"So how about trading my little Shic for your little star..." Lanoste lightly joked.

""NO WAY!"" Both Kielnode and Ren screamed out in unison.

Even as a joke, there was no way in their mind that they would trade Rood for that unruly demon.


	7. Chapter 7: Guard Dog

Chapter 7: Guard Dog  


Neck length sky blue hair. Golden eyes. Inexpressive facial expression. Intense gaze.

What was he doing here?

Last time, Rood recalled he was supposed to be with Lidusis's mother so why was he here?

Prior to Rood's reunion with Dio and Lidusis, the two had grew anxious and worried about their friend's long absence. It had been some time since Rood had left. Surely, it wouldn't have taken that long to get something for them to eat. Unless, something happened to the blond. Worried, the two went to search for their lost companion who had yet to return. During their search for Rood, they coincidentally met Lidusis's mother who was on her way to a business trip.

"I see you're here to enjoy the carnival with your friends." Lidusis's mother said to her son.

Dio felt his heart being pierced with an arrow at the word friend.

"But I don't see that other boy around?"

"Rood, kind of got lost so we're looking for him." Dio answered for the meek Idun.

"That's troublesome. It'd be problematic to let such young children wander around by themselves." Duchess Dayner was worried that one of the kids may end up getting kidnapped. Hopefully, it won't come to that, but just to be on the safe side. "Lispen, please watch over Lis and his friends for me."

"Yes, Dayner-nim."

That done. Duchess Dayner proceeded back to her carriage and went back to business.

"And that's what happened." Dio explained to Rood.

After hearing the full story behind Lispen's appearance, Rood understood the sequence of events leading to Lispen following them wherever they went.

Although Rood wasn't exactly comfortable with the sky blue haired man intensely staring at him, there wasn't much he could do if he was supposed to be watching over them.

He must still be suspicious of him after jumped out that window and Lispen caught him.

"On Dayner-nim's orders, I will be overseeing your actions for today to ensure your safety. You may ignore me and proceed on with your usual activities."

How can they?! It's pretty much impossible to ignore a grown man following their every movement.

From that wording, more than a bodyguard, he sounded more like a stalker.

Left with no choice but to let the sky blue haired magician stay, the three friends continued on with their trip around the carnival visiting stall from stall until they made their way to a goldfish scooping booth. There Rood and Lidusis proceeded to scoop up some fish. Dio too wanted to join them. But after five failed attempts, he stopped. He really had no luck or skill in this game. The fish were really avoiding him and swam towards Rood whenever Dio tried to catch one. And every time he was about to catch a fish, his scoop would break. It was really heart wrenching so he was just left to mope in a corner with Lispen while Rood and Lidusis were having better luck than him.

"What the hell are you doing here..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Traitor."

In an instant, the fun, cheerful atmosphere dissipated. Replaced with a heavy, dark air as Dio sends a malicious glare at Lispen. Instead of his usual bubbly attitude, a never before seen dark persona appears one that Dio had never shown before.

"That should be my question. You look even more pathetic than the last time I saw you. Has using a filthy human disguise reduced you to becoming one?"

"Like you're one to talk. I can you too are using a human form." Venom oozes out of Dio's words. "What the hell do you think you're trying to accomplish by mingling in with the humans like this..."

"That is none of your concern. Someone like you could not possibly begin to fathom anything with that tiny speck of dust you call your brain. Your current form perfectly matches your intellect."

"If only it weren't for the humans around, I would have crushed you like the annoying pest you are."

"Why should that even matter? Killing off one or two insects won't make a difference or has mingling with these ugly creatures reduced you to thinking like one."

A large red vein pops on Dio's head.

"You—"

"Dio!" A familiar voice snaps Dio out of his anger.

Rood? Dio was certain that was Rood's voice, but why was he calling out his name?

"Look out!"

Unfortunately, it was too late for Dio to heed Rood's warning as a herd of unsupervised sheep made their way to Dio effectively trampling over the inattentive Idun.

By the time, Rood and Lidusis rushed over to Dio's side the herd had fully passed by.

"What were you doing? I told you to look out." Rood said to his badly injured friend. "Where were you paying attention?"

"How mean Rood!" Dio whined to his heartless friend returning back to his immature, childish self. "I get trampled and this is how you treat me!"

"It's your own fault for daydreaming when a herd of sheep were charging at you. Just what were you doing while we were away?"

Dio's face turns blank for a moment.

"I was just thinking about something." Dio went back to usual self not wanting to tell Rood about the conversation between him and Lispen.

?!

Rood had a very interesting reaction. He looked completely and utterly shocked to hear Dio's words as if he was facing the end of the world.

Dio could even see some imaginary words hanging above Rood's head.

 _'You think?'_

"How rude?! I can too think! I have brain you know!" Dio felt so insulted to see Rood's cruel reaction. What was so wrong about him thinking?!

"Ugh, is this some kind of omen...?" Rood's face begins to turn blue with shock and his hand covering his mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean, Rood! You're nice to Lord Artian but not me! That's favoritism! Discrimination!"

Having enough of Dio's whining, Rood shoves his winnings at the goldfish booth in Dio's chest hoping that would shut him up. "You wanted this, right? You looked like you wanted to get some. I don't need them so you can have them."

"..." Dio stared in astonishment with his mouth hanging slightly. He was dreaming, right? Because there was no way Rood would actually treat him this nice.

Good at least that got him to shut up. Now Rood can finally have some peace and quiet.

As for Dio, various of thoughts pop into his head such as why was Rood being so nice to him, was this some kind of prank, were these fishes going to explode, and was he currently dreaming. In the whole time, he's known Rood not once had he shown him any form of kindness.

Could this be what they call the tsundere effect?! Has Dio's constant attacks of affections finally melted down the ice wall surrounding Rood's heart and opened up the hidden compassion locked inside his heart?

Unable to contain the tremors in his chest, Dio jumps at Rood.

If this was a dream, then he didn't want to wake up.

Unfortunately, reality was not so kind.

 ***WHAM***

* * *

Despite Rood's previous aggression towards him, it didn't put a downer on Dio's mood.

Rood on the other hand found the look on Dio's face to be more moronic than usual and annoying. He didn't get why he was grinning so much like an idiot. It was especially uncomfortable with him directing his smile at Rood.

"You know the show isn't going to start any sooner if you keep up that stupid look on your face." Rood deadpanned as he and his two friends plus Lidusis's bodyguard were lined up outside a large tent to see some animal performances.

"No need to be shy, I know you care about me." Dio misinterprets Rood's cold attitude towards him as one of those kids that act cold to get attention.

Rood looks at Dio with a face that says 'What-the-heck-are-you-talking-about?' as he considers sending Dio to therapy.

"Anyway, I can't wait to the show and all the animal tricks. It's going to be super amazing!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the tent, a little blonde haired girl with pink tips couldn't help but gaze in glee at the sight of the creatures. Though, she did feel kind of sad that they were locked up in cages. She wanted to touch them so badly. The lions and tigers looked so fluffy. But if she did that, her naggy attendant would scold her even more.

"Princess, how many times have I told you. We can't be here. This is only for the staff. Think of your position if someone finds us here. We even took the trouble of coming here in secret. If your father knows about this, he won't let you out of the castle for a month!" Rom chided the young girl worried about the consequences that await them should they get caught.

Ignoring Rom's nagging, a cerulean haired woman handed the girl, Yuti, a basket of fruit to feed the animals with.

"Tessina, you shouldn't encourage the Princess. Don't forget your position. The two of us are supposed to look after the Princess. Her safety is our most highest priority."

"Boo. Boo." Yuti childishly pouted. She didn't appreciate Rom scolding the cerulean haired woman. "Rom, you nagger! Old bugger!"

* * *

Seated in the front row, Rood, Dio, and Lidusis were able to get a good view of the show. And no entertainment was complete without some popcorn. Plus, juice since the popcorn would make them thirsty.

"Dio, the show hasn't started yet. If you keep that up, you'll end up going to the restroom before it starts." Rood chided his gluttonous friend who was stuffing his face with popcorn and washing it down with the juice. "If you're going to keep that up, then at least use the restroom before the starts."

"Cut me some slack, Rood. I haven't eaten a thing since this morning, and I never a chance to eat while you were gone either."

"I'm just saying. Don't blame me if you end up having to leave in the middle of the show to use the restroom."

"Like that'll happen, I can so hang it in till the end of the show."

30 minutes later...

He so can't hang it in till the end of the show. He shouldn't have said those words. Ah, Dio really wanted to use the restroom so badly. He should have listened to Rood's warning. Though, it's too late for that now.

He can't tell Rood that he needs to use the restroom after what he said before, but he can't hold it in any longer. And he is definitely not going to let him pee his pants. He won't be able to live with himself he does. It's just like the first of school all over again. He really shouldn't have drunken that whole carton of juice before nap time.

He really, really needed to use the restroom, but if he tells this Rood who knows what kind of reaction he'll have towards him. But then again, his bladder was practically twisting around in places he's never felt before. It was as if his inner bowels were being set on fire.

Oh, forget pride. It's not like Rood can treat him any worse than he already does anyway.

"U-Uhm, R-Rood..."

"I told you to go before the show started." Rood deadpanned. "Hurry up before you make an embarrassment out of yourself. I don't want what happened on your first day at Helios to happen here."

"I told you that was just juice!" Dio cried before departing to use the restroom.

Weaving his way through the stands, Dio embarked on his journey to the restroom before the unimaginable takes place. His desperate search for the restroom was not in vain as he had successfully managed to find the toilets before his bladder exploded or worse repeat the tragedy that make him the laughing stock of the school for a month. Fortunately for him, the rumors and ridicules died out by the time Rood came in. Though, he should have probably kept his mouth shut about the incident. He didn't think the kid would have deduced that it was him. That's the last time he'll ever speak of that again.

And another thing, why is this little girl following him? After Dio had finished using the restroom and was on his way back to watch the animal show with Rood and Lidusis, he ran into a blonde girl with pink tips around his age who for some reason was following him.

While Dio was deep in thought about why a random girl was following him, said girl was watching the small bag of fish in Dio's possession with fascination. Yuti wondered where he got them. She wanted to get some of her own. Maybe if she asks him, he'll take her there.

Nah, it must be his imagination was what Dio thought. It was probably just coincidence that the girl was trailing behind him. She was probably just heading the same direction as him. Yeah, like him, she too was here to see the animal show but got sidetracked by something else. There were a lot of people in the stands. Plus, most kids love animals and would definitely want to see all the neat tricks. That's it. That's got to be it. After all, there was no reason for a random girl to be following him. It's not like he was Mr. Popular much to his chagrin.

Okay, now that got him seriously depressed.

He really shouldn't have thought that.

In the middle of his depression, Dio had failed to notice the stampeding herd of animals charging at him.

"Kyyyaaa, the animals are loose!"

"Hey, who was the idiot that left the cages to the gorillas and giraffes unlocked?!"

"It wasn't me! Last time, I checked it was locked!"

"Me too!"

"Hello? Isn't anyone going to do something about the rampaging animals?"

Trampled by a herd of loose animals, Dio questioned his luck and wondered if God hated him or something. Miraculously, he survived the terrible experience. But what concerned him the most was not his battered body but the precious item he received from Rood which was no longer in his possession. He didn't see any wet stains or flailing fish on the ground.

If it wasn't on the ground, then it had to be...

There!

He was right. When the animals collided into him, the bag of fish he got from Rood had been flung into the air from the force of the collision and still currently flying through the air until it safely landed on someone's hand.

Whew~

Dio was relieved to see that his present was safe. It was a rare gift from Rood one that he wanted to treasure.

"Tha—"

However he let a breath of relief too soon when he got up to thank the person who caught his precious keepsake. He froze once he got a good look at his fishes' savior.

To think of all people, the bag just had to land on Shicmuon's hand.

Shicmuon of all people!

What should he do? He can't do something careless unless he had a death wish. This guy was the same guy who went bonkers when Dio last saw him with Rood. Seriously, who goes around threatening to kill people?! He also muttered some random things about some [day] and showing him fear. He really didn't get what that nutjob was going on about. It's no wonder Rood reacted the way he did when they last talked about him in Rood's house.

Come to think of it, he probably doesn't know that he's related to Rood in some way. After all, Dio did get to see Shicmuon, but he doubts Shicmuon got to see him not with all that smoke in the air when he tried to attack Rood. Not to mention, he was probably more focused on Rood than him anyway.

"You were from before, weren't you?"

So much for that hope. God really does love to crush his hopes and dreams, doesn't he...

"Where is he..."

More so than a question, it sounded more like a command.

A command that Dio did not want to obey for the sake of his poor friend who had to deal with this psycho.

Not wasting a moment, also fearing for his life at the same time, Dio snatched the bag of fishes from Shicmuon's hand and ran like he's never ran before as if he were running from Death itself which in a way wasn't technically wrong considering that he was currently on the run from a certain deranged redhead who was hellbent on chasing after his poor friend.

"Wait..."

And to make matters worse for Dio, Shicmuon chased after Dio still wanting answers.

"Stop or I'll kill you..."

Like that was reassuring at all! Who in their right mind would stop if they were being threatened to be killed? That'd just make things worse.

Now Dio knows how a defenseless creature feels in front of a predator. If this is what Rood has to deal with on a daily basis, he took back what he said about God hating him. There was no one more unfortunate than Rood who was constantly having his life targeted by some wild maniac.


	8. Chapter 8: Big Top Trouble

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!**

 **Saku Kinoshita, here to greet all my kind viewers and fellow Black Haze fans a happy valentine's day.**

 **As a bonus, you'll find some cute side stories on the bottom of the page.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Big Top Trouble  


Though watching the spectacular performance, a certain pair of Iduns couldn't really enjoy the act as their minds had wandered elsewhere.

"Thank you very much. A round of applause for our amazing performers!" The ringleader announced to his enthralled audience. "And now for our next act, we'll need a volunteer from the audience."

Looking around from left to right, no sign of the dark blue haired Idun anywhere. Just how long did it take to use the restroom? Rood's patience was wearing thin. The moment Dio shows up he'll give a good smack or two for his tardiness. More importantly for making Lidusis worry so needlessly. The grey haired noble boy wouldn't stop fidgeting around concerned about his absent classmate. Rood assured him that Dio was most likely being held up by an unexpectedly long line for the restroom or got hungry again.

"Anyone?" The ringleader called out not that either Rood or Lidusis were paying any attention to the man. "Anyone, at all?"

Even when he's not around, Dio can still cause trouble for them.

"Don't worry. He'll be back soon. If it's Dio, he probably ended up in some kind of situation so crazy that it's beyond stupid." Rood assured his friend unaware of how right he was.

However Rood's words had no affect on the gray haired Idun.

"Then how about this young lad!" The ringleader volunteers Rood for the job while his female assistant shows up and raises up one of Rood's arms much to Rood's shock and dismay at the same time.

Rood fervorously shook his head in refusal not wanting to go up and more importantly he was not a big fan of attention especially when it was directed at him.

Despite Rood's unwillingness, the female assistant takes Rood with her either way leaving behind a slightly dumbfounded Lidusis who didn't know how to react to Rood's situation.

"With our volunteer here, let's begin our show!" The ringleader loudly announced.

Last time Rood checked, a volunteer was someone who was willing to perform his or her tasks. And in Rood's case, his situation was far from what you'd call volunteering or willing if any.

"Don't worry little boy. We won't make you do anything dangerous or scary." The ringleader jokingly said to Rood as he patted the young magician's head with the audience chuckling in amusement. "For our first act, our melodic aquatic mammal, Pinnipe, will be play a nice tune to welcome the rest of Pinnipe's family."

Center stage was a seal with a colorful pointy hat on its head and a white ruffled collar around its neck.

"Arf arf" Pinnipe barked clapping its flippers in glee at the cheers of the audience.

Without further adieu, Pinnipe starts playing a catchy tune on the set of musical horns in front of it, at the same time, signaling the arrival of a pack of seals dressed up similarly to Pinnipe. The sight of the cute seal family brings the crowd in a round of applause and delight.

"A warm welcome for Pinnipe's fa—" The ringleader's introduction was cut short when he saw his opening performers crowding around Rood like he had some fish for them. Even the audience were now stunned by the sight. "Well, well, it looks like Pinnipe's family have taken a liking to our little volunteer."

Light chuckles and laughter begins to fill the audience. It was cute how the pack of seals were acting all affectionate towards Rood.

Though Rood hardly found his situation amusing. He wasn't exactly fond of the idea of being squished to death by a bunch of marine mammals. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring Lidusis to the show.

And as for said person, Lidusis was quite dumbfounded himself at what he had just seen.

"All jokes aside, let's continue on with the performance!" The ringleader announced.

On cue, Pinnipe played another catchy melody on the horns. Then big bouncy balls would rain from above. Pinnipe's family would each grab a ball and start bouncing them on their noses while some simply balanced them on their noses. A couple even balanced two or three balls on their noses. A few others would bounce one ball on their nose and one on their tail. A pair would simultaneously toss two balls back and forth between each other. The crowd was really eating up the performance. They couldn't take their eyes off the seals.

Seeing this made Rood wonder why he was even called out there in the first place. As long as he doesn't have to do anything too annoying or riduculous, it should be fine. The less attention he receives the better.

Proceeding on for the next act, a couple of lions and tigers come out to jump through several rings of fires while performing several tricks midair. One lion spinned around like a tornado as it jumped through three rings of fire in one jump. One of the tigers did a flip as it was jumping towards a ring and landed on all fours.

Then a small group of bears came out. Each of them wearing a tutu and a pointy hat on their heads. It was a simple juggling act where each bear would juggle some items up in the air. However a bit of a kick was added here as they had to do so while balancing themselves on a ball from the seals' opening performance. Then they would ball walk around the ring while juggling. Many of the kids in the stands were mesmerized by the act and how coordinated the bears were.

Concluding the performance, the ringleader announced their last act.

"And for our final act, we will do the human pyramid!"

Rood had a bad feeling about this. Could this be what he was called in to do? But wasn't this an animal act so why are they doing the human pyramid?

"Or in this case, the animal pyramid!"

Of course... Rood should have known.

"And at the very top will this cute, little boy here." The ringleader announced as he placed his hands on Rood's shoulders.

The little comment slightly peeved Rood.

One by one the animals started forming a pyramid. Elephants forming the base of the pyramid. Followed by the bears. Then the tigers. And lastly a couple of lions near the top where Rood would placed.

Almost close to perfect. All that's needed is to add the main attraction and it's done.

Or least, it would have been.

Just as one of the acrobatics was going to place Rood on top of the pyramid, a loud explosion was heard followed by a blood curdling scream that oozed with pure fear.

 _"Gyyyyaaaaa!"_

From the side, a small silhouette could be seen dashing in the tent. However the thick smoke made it hard to tell who the person was or what they looked like. All they could see was a rough outline of the person. Based on the scream, it sounded like a little boy.

As the young boy ran, more distinctive features arose as the smoke started to dissipate.

?!

Rood was left in dumbstruck from his current position as the acrobatic holding him up midair had quite the perplexed expression on her face. And from the stands, Lidusis's eyes nearly pop out from his eye sockets when he recognized the small figure emerging from the thick smoke.

Dio?!

He knew he did say it when he said how Dio was running late because he probably ended up in some weird situation, but he didn't actually think it would happen. Rood had wondered what the dark blue haired Idun had done to get him in his current predicament. What's more was that the look of pure terror and fear on Dio's face was something. From Rood's perspective, it looked like he was running from something. The question was what?

The answer to that question was soon brought to light when Rood caught a glimpse of a shining red light in the midst the smoke not too far from where Dio came out of.

Rood broke out into a cold sweat as he soon realized the mystery behind Dio's fright as well as the cause of that explosion.

If that's who he think it is, then Rood had better take Lidusis and Dio out of this place asap least he want another unwelcoming encounter with the last person he ever wanted to associate with.

Should he notice Rood, then the poor blond Idun will have a hard time getting out of that considering his current position. He just hopes the acrobat will put him back on the ground so that he can take Lidusis and Dio too if he feels like it out of the place.

Meanwhile the audience were in a bit of unrest at the recent disturbance, and they were looking forward to the animal pyramid too. But seeing as how a couple of kids were running loose on the stage and one of them most likely being a magician based on the previous explosion, they doubted now was the time to enjoy a show with a magician reeking havoc upon the place.

A particular gray haired Idun was quite mystified by Dio's sudden intrusion, but nonetheless, he was content to see the dark blue haired Idun well. But still...

Who would have thought that Rood's words from before were actually true...

He knew that the blond was only trying to console him and alleviate his worries. Even so... this was just something.

Lidusis could hardly tell from the smoke, but he sensed that the person chasing Dio was a bit familiar.

"Young Master, it would be in your best interest to be escorted out of here for Dayner-nim's sake." Lispen suggested to the young boy who shook his head.

He wasn't going to leave without Rood and Dio.

"Please think of Dayner-nim if harm were to befall upon you." Lispen urged the noble boy.

Regardless of Lispen's words, Lidusis was more concerned about Rood and Dio than his own safety. Those two were in a far more dangerous position than anybody else in the tent.

In light of the situation, the acrobat put Rood down and went to discuss with the ringleader about the current situation. Then in no time did Dio spot his blond friend. Crying waterfalls of tears, Dio jumped towards Rood having finally being reunited with the young magician. Excepting the warm softness of Rood's body, Dio met a face full of hard dirt and dust.

Even if Dio was his friend, there was no way he'd just let him hug him out of nowhere. Dodging Dio's welcoming tackle was practically the normal thing to do. Otherwise, he'd be the one on the ground with an idiot on him. And he'd rather not get himself that kind of situation because a certain someone couldn't contain their excitement. At the very least, he didn't hit Dio for his action.

"You're so mean, Rood!" Dio whined with his hands over his injured head and tears welling up in his eyes. "I haven't seen you in a long time, and this is how you treat me!"

"It's your own fault for coming at me like that out of nowhere. Be glad I didn't hit you." Rood reasoned. "Besides, it hasn't even been an hour since you left. Blame your tardiness for that. What took you so long to get here anyway?"

At that last part, Dio wasn't sure how to answer Rood's question.

"Were the restrooms all full so you had to use a bush but ended up getting lost when you finished your business?"

"No?!" Dio immediately shot down. "I'm not a wild animal, Rood?! I can properly use a restroom and know when to hold it in when there's a long line! Is that how you think of me?"

Tears start streaming down Dio's face at the fact that his friend thought so little of him.

"Then why were you so late in getting here?" Rood asked once more.

"Ah..." Oh no, he almost forgot. He better warn Rood before it's too late.

However before Dio could utter a single word in response, an eerie familiar voice spoke, "Found you..."

A voice that Rood knew all too well. Rood's face darkens with horror at the sound of the voice especially the next part.

"Blackie..."

Shicmuon?! Of course, he should have known. The reason Dio was late was because of Shicmuon. The latter was probably trying to chase after Dio to get information about his current whereabouts from him. He probably saw recognized his face when Dio helped him escape from Shicmuon's grasp previously. And unfortunately, Dio had to have ran into Shicmuon on his trip to the restroom.

"I won't let you escape this time."

Oh boy. This time he really did mean it which made it more of a pain for Rood.

When it came to dealing with Shicmuon, there weren't exactly a whole lot of opinions to choose form. Fighting was out of the question. And reasoning didn't exactly work with Shicmuon.

"This time we'll fight."

"You idiot." Rood said to the mentally unstable redhead. "Do you not realize what would happen from that? A lot of people will end up getting caught up in that chaos. Plus, I have no intention of engaging in any sort of activity with you of all people."

"Like it matters if a couple of insects get crushed."

And this was one of the reasons why Rood didn't get along with Shicmuon or wanted anything to do with the psychotic magician.

"Whether you want to or not doesn't matter..." Shicmuon dashes towards Rood and leaps in the air having prepared a powerful attack spell just for Rood. "... because I'll make you fight me."

Not a moment later did Shicmuon release the spell onto Rood.

 ***BOOOOM***

 _Rood... Dio..._ Lidusis's heart sank. What happened? Were they okay? He needed to find out.

With all the smoke in the air from Shicmuon's attack, it was hard for the first class magician to make out anything in this thick smoke. Most people would probably be either KOed or killed from it, but he knew Rood Chrishi was far from the common person. After all, he was the only person he acknowledged and the only person to bring thrill and excitement into his life. And the only person who could instill fear into him.

"Really..."

Finally, at long last, it was here.

"What have you done..."

He could finally relive that [day] again.

"How many times have I told you..."

As the smoke cleared up, a pair of doggy ears and a tail were revealed.

"Persistent men aren't popular, Shic." Van chided the young boy as he managed to block Shicmuon's attack before it had done anything devastating. Behind him were Rood and Dio both safe and sound much to Lidusis's relief.

 _What the heck is he saying?_ Dio retorted inside his mind. He was grateful for the older man's help, but he had a funny way to calming down people.

"Move." Shicmuon ordered not pleased to have Van interfering with his business.

"I know how you get when it comes to the kid, but surely there are other people you can chase after and possibly a girl."

Dio really didn't get what that last part had to do with anything but still left all the talking to the unfamiliar stranger.

"I won't forgive anyone who gets in my way even if it's you."

Oh boy. He wasn't listening. Van saw this coming. No matter who it was, Shicmuon would never listen to anyone. Even his superior had a tough time getting him to follow orders. Most of the time he had to trick him into doing things by saying how it involved the Black Magician in some way or that he'll think about scheduling another [play date] with him.

Oh God forbid, not another [play date.] The last [play date] is still fresh in his memories. He'll never forget for the rest of his life. The first time the Association's Shicmuon and Opion's Black Magician met face to face was a time that will be ingrained in his mind for all eternity. Although after that incident, he's pretty sure his superior will never do something as stupid as setting up another [play date.] Who knew one kid could cause so much destruction, but then again it was Shicmuon so that was pretty much an everyday thing. No matter where he goes, one way or another, Shicmuon just seems to cause trouble wherever he goes. The numerous amounts of complaints their organization has received because of his behavior was no laughing matter. He'd cry if he had to see another stack of papers about damage reports on Shicmuon's rampaging destruction.

Van sighs. He knew it was going to be like this. Looks like he'll have to move onto plan B.

Instantaneously, Van grabs Rood and starts running out the exit with the kid in tow leaving behind a speechless Dio. Knowing Shicmuon as well as he did, chances are that he'll start running after him telling him to release Rood and that he'll kill him if he doesn't stop.

Swiftly weaving through the streets and by passing the civilians, from behind, Van heard a familiar voice muttering several things like "Stop." or "I'll kill you."

Yep, there's doubt about it. That was Shicmuon alright.

Now next stop, Opion's headquarters.

Assuming that he makes it there alive or in one piece.

* * *

 **Omake 1: Iel**

Just another noisy day of school except that it was exceptionally loud. That being because today's Valentine's Day.

 _How annoying..._ To Iel Valentine's Day was just another day, but this particular day gave people an excuse to bother her.

"Hey Iel, is there anything in particular that you wanted to give a certain someone like me today?"

"You don't mind accepting this, will you?"

"You know I'm a bit of a chocolate fan myself you know."

No matter how direct or indirect they'll ask, she'd never give them anything since she had no reason to celebrate an insignificant holiday like Valentine's Day.

While the boys were pestering Iel with a barge of questions and mindless babble, a small heart shaped wrapped item was sticking out of Iel's bag.

* * *

 **Omake 2: Linus**

Out on a walk, Lapis Yuan Nuadly, currently a repeat Idun in Helios, who kept on failing every promotional exam spots his close friend Linus En Grium, a Hereis, who entered Helios at the same time as Lapis but got promoted to Hereis unlike his talentless friend carrying a strangely large box with him.

"What are you doing?" Lapis asked his friend.

"Oh, Lapis." The lavender haired Hereis took notice of his friend. "I'm just delivering this package to Opion."

"Oh, really? What for? Did you need this delivered to someone?"

"Yeah."

"Who?" Lapis didn't think his friend would go out of his way to have a package delivered to someone. Must be someone from out of town.

"Black Magician-nim!" Linus cheerfully answered.

"..." Lapis's face turns blue with shock.

"It was hard making this since I don't know what he looks like but I got the basic idea down. I'm sure he'll know what it is when he sees it."

"For curiosity's sake, exactly what's in there?" Lapis had a feeling he'd regret asking this.

"A life size sculpture of Black Magician-nim!"

He knew it. He shouldn't have asked.

"It was hard making this since not many people know what Black Magician-nim looks like. But he sees this, I'm sure he'll know it's him!"

He really shouldn't have asked.

* * *

 **Omake 3: Rood**

"Welcome back, Rood." Seated face to face with Rood, Kielnode welcomed his precious bundle of joy. "Looks like you got quite a haul this year."

Piled on top of the table between the two was a mountain of boxes of chocolate.

"Unfortunately, this was the most I could fit on the table. I left the rest in another room."

Just looking at the mountain of chocolate made Rood's tooth ache at the amount of tooth decay he'd get if he ate this much and plus there was more. It was as if a cloud of gloom was hanging over his head.

"I'd expect no less from Opion's superstar." Shuffling though his pockets, Kielnode begins to take out a small package. "And while we're at it, ha—"

Before Kielnode could finish, Rood cut him off.

"Show me one more box of chocolate and I'll melt all this chocolate and make a life size chocolate sculpture of you out of it... with you as the main ingredient."

At this, Kielnode immediately hides the package back in his pocket.


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting

Chapter 9: Meeting  


Well, this was a sight: two chairmen of famous organizations, a diligent secretary, a loyal dog, two Helios students, and finally a famous magician. All in one room. One occupant found this quite an amusement and even let out a small chuckle.

"Why the heck are you laughing?! I was totally freaked out when I saw that weird old dog man kidnap Rood out of nowhere!" Dio points to Van who wasn't pleased to be labelled as the 'weird old dog man who kidnaps young boys' although he couldn't exactly blame the boy for thinking that but he couldn't explain the situation to him either with Shicmuon there out for the boy.

"My apologies for the inconvenience." Lanoste lightheartedly apologized. "But with the situation as it was, our main priority, at the moment, was distancing the two to avoid any unwarranted collateral damage. Although today was only your first meeting, I'm sure you are aware of how he gets when it comes to that child."

Not a moment sooner did a bloodcurdling scream resonate in the air. One of pure terror.

 _"Gyyyyaaaaaaaa!"_

 _"Ah, he bit me!"_

 _"Hold him down!"_

 _"Don't let go!"_

 _"What's with this kid?! Are you sure he can't use magic right now?!"_

 _"Eek!"_

A brief pause filled the air after the screams died out.

"I understand..." Dio had nothing else to say after that. All he knew was that Rood wasn't the only who had a hard time dealing with Shicmuon.

As for the blond, he had his own problems at the moment with his Master not letting go of him since he first stepped into the room. The constant wailing and unnecessary cries weren't exactly helping either. Just how much longer was he going to stick to him like this? And how could he not be ashamed to show his guests this unsightly side of him? It was embarrassing for Rood to be seen like this. As much as he wanted to get out of his Master's hold, he couldn't. Since when did his Master have this much strength in him 'cause he clearly never showed much power whenever Rood would beat him up every time he got his nerves which was most of the time.

"Let go already. How much longer are you going to act like this?" Rood tries to put some distance between him and his Master but to no avail. "You're embarrassing me again!"

"Waaaahhhh!" Kielnode cried with Rood in his arms and pressing his cheek again Rood's. "But Rood, I was so worried! What if something had happened!"

"Nothing too bad happened so quit it already."

"So something did happen! Did he hurt you? Did that unruly brat try to force himself on you again? I knew I shouldn't have set up that pla—"

Before Kielnode could continue anymore, Rood smacked him right in the face having been fed up with his nonstop blathering and body contact. Although it did shut him up, it didn't release him from Kielnode's hold.

"Hahaha..." Lanoste lightly chuckled at the scene. He never got tired seeing the two like that. It was more entertaining than seeing Van's reaction every time he called him his [dog].

"Is now really the time to be laughing?" Van sometimes questions Lanoste's sanity. Then again, he is Shicmuon's relative. Maybe he got his warped personality from his superior.

With a few bruises here and there, Kielnode finally decided to release Rood much to his dismay. Why couldn't he understand how much he loved him? His love for him was as deep as the ocean. He even stated this to him yet instead a warm moving scene between a child and their guardian he received a cold shudder followed by goosebumps. Rood can be so cruel to him sometimes.

Why couldn't he see how concerned he was for his well being?

He even set up a fun play date for when he noticed how lonely his child was. Although Rood had stated several times that he wasn't lonely, that's what all lonely kids say. They put up a strong front so that they don't look weak (except that Rood wasn't one of those kids not that Kielnode knew since he was too caught up in his own delusions). Fortunately (unfortunately in Rood's case), he saw through Rood's cold facade (although it wasn't a facade) and arranged a nice, fun filled day with another kid his age. Well, at least, it was supposed to have been anyway. He didn't think he'd accidentally set Rood up with a deranged psychopath that later turned into his stalker.

He really should have done some research first before proposing a play date for Rood at the mention of another child magician who too had no friends.

Next time, he should just keep his mouth shut before opening it.

"I do apologize for the trouble my little Shic has caused."

"That's an understatement." Rood retorted. Trouble didn't even begin to describe all the mayhem he caused today not just for him but his friends and other civilians too.

"Well even I have a hard time keeping him under control. It's not easy raising an energetic boy his age."

Is he serious? Of all the things to label Shicmuon of all people, he used 'energetic?' More like down right crazy. Rood knew this better than anyone else being the target of his obsession.

"It truly saddens me to see him chasing after a boy instead of a girl."

 _Is that really what you should be prioritizing right now?!_ Rood internally retorted in disbelief.

"Also, it's not exactly my fault since he found out about our meeting and wouldn't stop pestering me to bring him here. And when I told him to stay back, he just came on his own accord."

It is Shicmuon after all. Rood isn't exactly surprised to see him disobeying orders just to do as he pleased.

"I even had at least ten or twenty of my magicians restrain him before I left..."

?!

Now this caught Dio and Lidusis's attention. Even Kielnode and Ren were surprised by the news. Kielnode knew that that type of restraint would be needed for someone like Shicmuon, but he didn't think he'd actually do something on his own child. Ren was surprised, because she never knew any kind of parent or guardian that would do such a thing.

"And yet he managed to take them all out and come here."

Now they didn't know what was scarier the fact that Shicmuon took down ten or twenty magicians just to get to Opion to chase after Rood or the fact that his own guardian would actually use that many magicians just to keep him back at their organization's headquarters.

"I don't care about that. I called you here to do something about that wild animal you call your boy!" Kielnode interjected.

"I've done what I can to keep Shic under control, but no matter what I do, it never seems to work on him." Lanoste defended. "I even tried giving him a time out by locking him in a cage, but apparently, he broke out. If only I hadn't forgotten to put some magic seals on him before giving him his time out..."

What was that?! He'd lock up his own kid in a cage and call that a time out! Dio and Lidusis didn't know much about this old man. But one thing, they knew was that this man had as many screws loose as his kid. They could practically see the family resemblance in not just appearance but mind as well.

"The only thing I can think of is if your adorable little child moves to another location..." Lanoste suggested much to Dio and Lidusis's dismay.

They didn't want their friend moving away because of stalker issues.

"But knowing Shic, he'll follow him even if he moves to another continent."

Van couldn't argue with that. He's been with Shicmuon for as long as the kid could remember and he knew him better than anyone else aside from his family. So he can say without uncertainty that Shicmuon would without a doubt chase after Rood even to the ends of the earth.

"Another suggest would be..."

Didn't he just say that he only had one idea?!

"... to get Shic to lose interest in him."

That does sound more reasonable than the first option. But it's not like that is actually possible. This is Shicmuon after all. Unless, he finds someone more interesting than Rood that kind of thing ain't happening 'cause there ain't no one more interesting than the Black Magician (not that Dio or Lidusis knew Rood's identity as the Black Magician).

Kielnode wasn't one to just casually agree with Lanoste's decisions especially since it was his kid that was the very root of his problems. However seeing as there were no other better options available, he had no choice but to go along with the idea of making Shicmuon lose interest in Rood. Although it sounded nearly impossible, it was only the most efficient solution to ridding Rood of his crazy stalker.

"Having raised him myself, I know Shic better than anyone else. And as all of you or at least most of you know, Shic isn't the type to listen. So no matter what we say to him will work unless it pertains to the child of Opion's master."

They couldn't argue with him on that. Shicmuon was never much of a listener to begin with. It's always violence and nothing more. No words or anything. Just either a fist to the face or a large blast of magic.

"However I doubt he'd simply take our word as it is. So I propose we have your dear little boy do something in front of Shic to make him lose interest after all seeing is believing."

"No way!" Kielnode immediately shot down. He was in way going to let that lunatic anywhere near his precious Rood. "If you think I'm letting that happen, you've got another thing coming!"

"Now. Now. It's not like he'll be doing anything dangerous."

"Allowing that crazy maniac of a mutt within eyesight of Rood is already dangerous as it is!"

"As long as your boy is fine with it, it shouldn't be much of an issue." Lanoste turns to Rood for his answer.

"I don't really mind." If it means finally getting Shicmuon off his back, he's okay with it as long as it isn't anything ridiculous or stupid.

"Then how about dressing up as a girl in front of Shic. That'll probably make him lose interest." Van lightly joked unaware of the deadly trigger he just pulled.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Alright, let's give it a try." Unfortunately for Van and especially Rood, Lanoste took the suggestion seriously.

"Hey, wait! I was only joking. You're not seriously going to do?"

"Joke or not. It is a good idea. Most people wouldn't want to associate themselves with abnormal people like how this little boy is always avoiding my Shic."

 _Did he just label his own son as abnormal?!_ Dio couldn't help but question the relationship between Lanoste and Shicmuon. What kind of parent just casually referred to his own kid as some kind of monster? Though, he remained unaware the deeper relationship between the two as it was more than just what meets the eye.

"So if he have him do something quite shocking like dressing him up as a girl, Shic would probably lose interest in him and would no longer bother him anymore. Doesn't sound like a bad idea. And there's nothing to lose."

Actually, something might be lost if they go along with that ridiculous plan. For instance, Rood's pride as a man or boy in his case. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did something that stupid.

Knowing that he couldn't do anything to change his superior's mind, all Van could do was silently give the small child his condolences feeling the piercing glare from the latter.

 _Sorry kid..._

Hearing the idea, Kielnode immensely feared the consequences should they do it and expressed great disapproval.

"No! No! No! Absolutely not! As if I'm going to allow this!"

For once, Rood agreed with his Master. He absolutely refused to dress up as a girl. It amazed him out sensible his Master was. Normally, he'd come up with some convoluted idea that would earn the older man a punch or two from the younger.

"Why not? It sounds like fun."

 _For you!_ Rood retorted inside his mind. The only reason Lanoste was acting so nonchalant about the whole thing was because he wasn't the one being forced to crossdress.

"Do you not realize the consequences if we put my already adorable and charming Rood in a cute, frilly dress! Swarms of perverts will come in from all directions. Weirdos will try to kidnap Rood! And more importantly, if that mangy dog of a beast you call your child sees Rood like that, Rood's chastity will be—"

Before his Master could further embarrass him any more, a wooden chair was thrown at Kielnode hitting him square in the face.

She knew her Master meant well and was only looking out for Rood's well being, but still... Couldn't he have done it in a less embarrassing way? Ren sweat drops at her Master's usual silly antics.

Well one way or another, somehow, by some horrible turn of fate on Rood's part, he ended up wearing a white frilly dress along with a wig courtesy of Lanoste who wanted to add it in for the heck of it.

One thing for sure was that he isn't going to live this down.

The others could only stare at the young blond who oddly enough looked perfect it in. Nothing out of the ordinary. If they hadn't known that that was Rood, they could have easily mistaken him for a girl.

"I think I can see why Opion's master was so worried..." Lanoste didn't think it would actually suit him this well. Looking at Rood now, he could understand that Kielnode's worries weren't so superficial after all. He looked so much like a girl that it was scary. He looked way cuter than any other girl. In terms of appearance, he wins by a long shot. If only he was an actual girl.

Sigh~

Lanoste let out a deep sigh. "Why wasn't he born a girl? If he were an actual girl, then I wouldn't be so worried about Shic chasing after him. He certainly would make one cute little girl. Plus, he knows how to perfectly handle Shic. If only he were an actual girl, then I would have found Shic's perfect bridal candidate after all Shic is quite obsessed with him. No doubt I would have set the two up if he were a girl."

Cute beyond words. A good head on his shoulders. Target of Shicmuon's obsession. A strong will. Power to rival Shicmuon. An extremely kind and good natured person with a sense of right. Knows how to deal with Shicmuon's capricious and destructive nature. He practically matched all the qualifications needed. The only problem was the [gender].

Van couldn't help but feel a bit scared seeing Lanoste's actions.

Looking at his friend, Dio knew that it was Rood, but he still couldn't do anything about the uncontrollable blush on his face. Rood looked way too good in it for him to be a boy like Dio. If Dio wore a dress, no doubt he'd be the laughing stock of the entire school. But Rood on the other hand was a whole another story.

As for Lidusis, he remained awfully silent head down. He was too shocked for words, but not for the same reason as the others. Because Rood had looked so much like [her].

Sigh~

Lanoste lets out another sigh. "If only he were a girl..."

Van internally prays to whatever deity that is out there that his superior doesn't actually think of setting Shicmuon up with Rood.

Seeing Rood in his current attire and how adorable he looked, Lanoste doubts Shicmuon would lose any interest in Rood considering how good he looked in that dress. On the other hand, he's more worried that it'll intensify.

But before Lanoste could say another word, the door to the office breaks.

Oh no.

They didn't have to turn around to see who the perpetrator was as they all had a very good guess as to who it was.

Only one person could be so destructive...

Shicmuon.

In hopes of evading said person, Rood quickly hides behind the couch Kielnode and Ren were sitting at. He internally prays that Shicmuon won't find him. However his prayers went unanswered as he heard a familiar voice. Another thing he noticed as the absence of the weight of the couch behind his back.

"Found you..."

 _What the heck?!_ Rood screamed inside his mind at the sight of Shicmuon holding the couch over his head with Kielnode and Ren still sitting on it. That explained the missing presence of the coach from his back. But still, that was just plain cheating!

Kielnode and Ren weren't looking so good either as they felt uneasy being lifted up in the air by a kid who clearly had power that no kid his age should possess.

Maybe if he's lucky, Shicmuon wouldn't recognize him the dress. Plus, he's also wearing a wig too.

"Blackie..."

So much for that idea.


	10. Chapter 10: The Prequel to Disaster

**Sad news for everyone reading Helios Daycare, but from now on releases for Helios Daycare will be irregular so there may or may not be another chapter next month depends on my mood since I've been slacking on my fictionpress stories in favor of Unknown Entity and Helios Daycare. So sorry, but I want to work on my fictionpress stories more since I haven't been able to keep up with them.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Prequel to Disaster  


This was the absolute worst. For Shicmuon of all people to see him like this, this was practically the worst day of his life.

Silence~

...

The air of silence was killing Rood. He wondered why Shicmuon was awfully quiet for a while. Was he in that much of a shock? Well, that'd probably be the normal reaction, but this was Shicmuon. The word normal doesn't exactly apply to him.

So far, all Shicmuon was doing was scanning Rood from head to toe as if observing some kind of rare animal.

"How long do you plan to wear that?" was the first thing that came out of Shicmuon's mouth.

As if, Rood could just casually change with Shicmuon around. And how much longer was he going to be staring at him?!

"You sure have changed tastes. Probably because you're too short to be a guy that you dressed up like this."

 _Hold it in. Hold it in. I'll kill him later... and Master too._ Ah, how badly Rood wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look on Shicmuon's face. He really wanted to slug him but knew better than to do something that would start a fight with Shicmuon especially in Opion.

Leaning in closer slightly bending, Shicmuon has his face just a few inches from Rood's. His words like honey so smooth and velveteen. However they were far from sweet as honey.

"Though it's befitting for you to be like this, exactly how long are you going to stay like this?"

Why this... Rood really wanted to hit him so badly.

"Why don't you say something you—"

As Shicmuon leaned in closer to Rood with each word that came out of his mouth, the two were abruptly separated. Van held Shicmuon back while Kielnode kept his precious child away from the crazy Association magician.

"Shic, I can understand your feels, but as cute as he is, he's still a boy." Lanoste wonders where on earth did he go wrong in raising him.

"I should have known it wasn't a good idea to bring those Association dogs here!" Kielnode cried at how his precious child was almost devoured by a hungry wolf pup. "That mutt nearly tainted my Rood!

Like a reflex, Rood smacks his Master in the head for his stupidity. The fatigue started getting to him as he let out a sigh. The main source of his fatigue was the embarrassing outfit in question that he was wearing. The sooner he got out of that thing the better.

Though, a problem soon arose. A problem in the name of Shicmuon.

"Uhm..." How should he put this delicately... "I have to go and... you know change..."

"And?"

Was he being serious... "You know I can't exactly change if you're going to be following me..."

"?"

This was bad. He wasn't getting it. What should he do? Now this slightly worried Rood.

Luckily, Rood wasn't the only one who disapproved of the situation as Van came to his aid and picked up Shicmuon.

"You can't, Shic." Van told the younger. Shicmuon with Rood was definitely not a good combination for more reasons than one.

Finding the how scene amusing, Lanoste lightly chuckles to himself before clapping his hands together. "Alright, Shic. That's enough fun for one day. You've had your fill so now be a good guest and let's return back. As much as I enjoyed our time at Opion, we should get going. You can play with that little boy the next time we come."

 _Never!_ Both Kielnode and Ren internally screamed in their heads. As if, they'd let Shicmuon anywhere near their headquarters again.

"No." Naturally, Shicmuon expressed his immediate disdain at his guardian's orders.

"Now, now, Shic. Nobody likes a persistent man."

"No."

"It's not good to overstay our welcome. There will always be a next time."

"No."

"Shic..." Lanoste's tone slightly changes to a more serious one. His eyes narrowing on his rebellious magician.

"F*ck off!"

 ***BOOM***

A massive wave of heat filled the air followed by the pollution of the smoke. The magical explosion had left the room in quite the state of disarray. Rubble littered on the ground. Ash scattered everywhere. The now broken table between the two parties was left in pieces. The worst part was the huge crater in the wall leading to the outside. The only good thing about the situation was that no one was hurt.

*cough* *cough*

Having inhaled small bits of the smoke, Van began hacking and coughing. His hair slightly messed up from the explosion. Of all the crazy stunts, this sure tops them all, at least, the one's today.

"Why you little punk..." Van began to curse under his breath. "Shic, when I get my hands on you, I'm gonna..."

Van pauses midway of his sentence when the sight of said unruly brat did not enter his vision.

Come to think of it, he doesn't see the object of Shicmuon's obsession, Rood Chrishi, around either.

* * *

Thankfully, Rood managed to escape in the middle of the commotion while Shicmuon was rampaging the office. For someone who only had destruction and violence on his mind, Rood doubts Shicmuon would have noticed that Rood escaped in the middle of his wild rampage. Since Kielnode was there, Rood didn't worry too much about Dio and Lidusis's safety. They'd be in more danger if he stayed. The best thing to do would be to put some distance between them for awhile until the Association takes Shicmuon back with them. More importantly, he just wanted to get out of that dress already.

However that would have to wait.

*BOOM*

 _"Come out. Come out wherever you are..."_

Since there was a very annoying cockroach creeping around.

 _"Is it your new hobby to run away now?"_

Now that comment just pissed Rood off.

 _Why that little..._ Rood was very tempted to awaken and finally rid himself of that nuisance once and for all.

It wasn't until the wall behind Rood started to crack and then burst open. A hand emerging through the wall as it crumbled grabbed Rood by his collar.

"Found you..." The fiery colored perpetrator behind the wall's destruction said haughtily through his smirk. "... you damn Blackie."

Tch. Rood blamed Kielnode for this. If only he hadn't arranged that [play date] he wouldn't have been in this mess.

* * *

Prior to Rood and Shicmuon's [play date], the Association was facing a terrible crisis. One that had been going on for some time. However no matter what they could do they could never find the solution to it. And every time did find one, it would always end in failure.

"Gyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!"

"Uwwwaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Eeeyyyyyaaaaa!"

Screams like this vibrating throughout the whole building were a common occurrence.

So much that it was a daily activity for the magicians to be complaining to their chairman about the root source of the screams and their problems.

"Chairman, how much longer must we deal with this?!"

"Please we're begging you do something about Shicmuon-nim!"

"He may be the strongest magician here and a first class one too, but he's getting way out of hand!"

"He's way too stuck up for a kid his age! It's getting annoying!"

"You're his guardian do something about him!"

Really now, things were getting out of hand for Lanoste. Raising a rebellious child like Shicmuon and handling an organization as big as the Association were not easy tasks for the chairman/ guardian. The child he was raising in particular was one that wouldn't just sit still and quietly do something like read a book.

Shicmuon was getting so out of hand these days that it would be a daily activity for his magicians to come to his office and complain about said redhead. He would listen his magicians complain like music as he worked on some documents.

Sigh~

The long haired auburn man lets out a deep sigh.

"Really, what am I going to do with you, Shic..."

Now this had the group of Association magicians frozen with terror when they heard the name come out of their superior's mouth. A terrible feeling of dread overcame them. They didn't need to turn back to notice the immense killing intent behind them. Thinking about it, they were so focused and engrossed over their matters that they didn't bother to take notice of any of the other occupants in the room particularly the moody redhead in the room.

Survival instincts kick in. No sooner did all terrified magicians flee the room to escape the wrath of the super scary monster child who was currently in the middle of his 'rebellious phase.'

"Look your bad attitude even scared away my magicians."

 _I'm pretty sure it was more than that..._ Van wanted to say out loud but chose not to.

"You really should learn to get along better with others especially kids your age."

That was a rather tall order in Van's opinion.

"How about trying to be more friendly? A smile wouldn't be bad either."

Okay, now that was just asking for the impossible.

It wasn't easy for the chairman to deal with his monster of a child who currently going through his rebellious phase at least he thinks he is. As his gaze fell upon his desk, Lanoste noticed a sheet of paper on his desk which wouldn't be unusual since paperwork was a daily part of his work as the chairman of a big organization like the Association. However this particular sheet of paper wasn't like the usual documents Lanoste worked on. It was a flyer and one to a magician organization.

"Now what's this doing here?"

"Oh, that must have been me." Van informed his superior. "A kid carrying a bunch of those flyers ran past me in town. He didn't notice that he accidentally dropped one that I picked up."

Van clearly remembered a young blond child around Shic's age running around town as if in some kind of hurry carrying a large stack of those flyers. One thing that had caught Van's attention was the dark aura the child was emitting. It reminded him of Shicmuon whenever the kid was in a bad mood which was pretty much most of the time.

"Opion, huh?" Lanoste read the name on the flyer. If memory serves, Opion was the name of a new magician organization. Lanoste did remember the new organization at the meeting for all magician organization. "Alright, Van..."

Somehow, the brown haired man doesn't like the tone his superior was using. He had a really bad feeling about this.

"Why don't we go on a little stroll to Opion..."

Yeah, Van really didn't like where this was going. If he knew Lanoste as well as he did, then that suspicious smile plastered on his superior's face definitely wasn't good news.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Opion's headquarters, Opion's star magician in his unawakened form had finished up his mission and was now on his way to report back to his Master.

The sound of the door creaking open had made the chairman stop in his paperwork and snap his head in the direction of the sound. The instant his eyes spotted his beloved child delight flowed into Kielnode's heart.

"Ah, welcome back Roo—" Part way of his sentence, a small bag filled with some kind of material was violently thrown right into Kielnode's face.

"Welcome back, my foot!" Rood barked back his Master. "How much longer will you keep on assigning me these pointless missions?!"

"Now Rood, those missions aren't pointless! Do you not know how happy you make your clients whenever you complete them?"

"Yeah, like finding someone's lost cat or getting a book aren't pointless missions." Rood sarcastically remarked. "And the clients were so happy with my performance that my previous client even gave me that bag of candy."

Just remembering that embarrassing moment in his life irritated him to no end. Apparently, Kielnode found it 'appropriate' to have Rood pick a basket full of flowers for his client as Rood's next mission. And if that wasn't enough, the client was so happy with the flowers and found it 'cute' how Rood was working so hard that she even gave Rood a small bag of candy as a bonus to his reward.

"That's great. Maybe I should have Ren bring in some tea."

"Like hell it is?!" As if this was time for tea. When will his Master understand that Rood was displeased with his Master giving him simple missions and having his clients treat him like some kid on an errand.

"Hahaha... Come on, Rood. Lighten up a little."

"Then how about you try giving me a **real** mission this time?!"

"You know I can't do that. I can't just send a child out to exterminate a pack of middle class demons." Even if he was a first class magician despite his looks. "The clients wouldn't think that we were taking their earnest request seriously. It's not a problem with your ability. The issue lies in your appearance. As strong as you are, you're still a child in the client's eyes. And they'd seriously doubt a child your age would be a first class magician."

Although the child comments irked him, he knew Kielnode had a good point. Not everyone could be a magician let alone a first class magician like Rood. Sometimes, Rood found his appearance to be a nuisance.

"And more importantly, I'd have a heart attack if there was even as much as scratch on your cute little face!"

* * *

Breathing in some fresh air once in a while wasn't bad for the body. Looking at the building himself, for a new organization, it was much nicer than Lanoste originally thought.

"So this is Opion, huh?" Van commented on the pristine building. Though he was slightly peeved that his superior had forcefully dragged him along with him to see the new organization. But the part that irked him the most was that it was under the pretense of going for a walk. It always annoyed him how his superior used dog references with him mainly because of his alias as [Lanoste's Dog.]

Van's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of glass breaking.

Van's original thoughts of the sound of glass breaking was that some random kid must have thrown a ball at one of the windows by mistake. That happens a lot with kids these days. Always playing catch and never paying attention to their surroundings until some random civilian's window gets broken. Though in the Association's case, there's a certain unruly brat that goes around breaking everything not just windows in the Association. Honestly, Van would have preferred it if it was just some random kid playing catch instead of their cataclysmic brat.

However his thoughts were quickly proven wrong when a flying figure came out of the window and was currently plummeting down towards the hard earth.

And he wasn't the only startled by the sight as it was visible that Lanoste was surprised to see some random man flying out of a window that didn't belong to the Association though not as much as Van.

* * *

Fast forward a bit into Kielnode's office.

"My apologizes. It seems that you caught me at an embarrassing time. If I had known that the chairman of the Association was coming, I would have prepared some snacks and tea. Hahaha— Ow!" Kielnode was cut off by a book thrown at his head.

In Rood's opinion, if the older man was trying to fix that terrible first impression he left on his guests, he should be doing a better job.

"No need for apologizes. If anything, I should be the one to apologize for my sudden visit. Honestly, I was quite surprised to see the chairman of Opion flying out of a window."

 _That's an understatement! I nearly had a heart attack when I saw that!_ Van internally retorted at his superior's lightheartedness.

"I'm curious how did it came to that the chairman of Opion would fly out a window all of a sudden." Lanoste inquired. "And it's highly unlikely that you simply wanted a fresh breath of air."

"Hahaha..." Kielnode chuckled. "I just had a really bad fall and what a bad coincidence that it happened near the window. I do apologize for troubling you with my clumsy act."

If Van hadn't been doubtful of the sandy blond man, he might've believed Kielnode's smooth lie. That kind of scenario was too surreal and was unlikely to actually happen unless the man was cursed by the god of misfortune. It was obvious hearing how ridiculous his story was even if he didn't sound like he was lying. If Van wouldn't buy Kielnode's lie, there was no way in heck that Lanoste would've.

"That certainly is the coincidence. For you to fall and right next to a window no less. If I wasn't mistaken, it looked more like you were hurled out of the room." The auburn haired man slightly narrowed his eyes as he spoke. Certainly, he smelled something fishy from Kielnode's story.

"Yeah, it was. I was kind of in a rush and didn't notice something on the ground until I tripped over it and the next thing I knew I was flying out the window. Hahaha..."

"That's quite the story."

It plain obvious to see that both men saw through each other's mask yet still kept up airs. The mood was getting rather too tense for Van.

 _I wanna leave..._

Then something caught Van's eye. Or rather someone.

He saw a small blond child hiding behind the couch Kielnode was sitting at not so subtly peeking out from the side Kielnode sat at with an uneasy look on his face

Van wasn't the only one to notice this as the child also caught Lanoste's attention too.

"Oh my, why who's this?"


End file.
